Underneath Impulsive Reflections
by Lovliest0429
Summary: After 16 years together, after seven kids, one painful divorce, and living completely separate lives, can they find their way back? Or is the past too much of a burden.
1. Prologue

_**PROLOGUE**_

**Underneath IMPULSIVE Reflections **

_"You can fall in love in an instant. It's letting go that takes time."_

Behind every great man there's a surprised woman. Surprised that the man they pledged their life to turned out to be someone exclusively different. The most blissful marriage I can imagine to myself, would be the union of a deaf man to a blind woman. Then each could live joyfully. Harsh I know, but it's a harsh world when marriage comes into action. The most challenging thing about marriage is to help couples turn "I Do" into "We Can." For some it's easy, for me it was difficult. Marriage is like one long conversation, checkered with disputes.

My husband— Let me correct myself, my ex-husband, is a lawyer. He brought home divorce cases all the time, if and when he did come home. We use to sit, laugh about it, and say "That will never be us". No one's laughing now. They say marriages are made in Heaven. But so is thunder and lightning.

You see, I married a man whose lifelong dream was to be a professional basketball player, and he was fantastic at basketball, I give him that. We fit so well back then. I remember every time he made that game winning shot, he would point my way, give me the famous trademark smirk, and wink at me. My heart would always flutter, my stomach would have butterflies, and my cheeks would flush. Girls would hate me while flaunting themselves on him. I tried not to be insecure, but sometimes it was really hard. All the girls were beautiful and I was just, simple. He convinced me every day that there was nothing to be worried about because he only had eyes for me. I don't know what went wrong.

When we first met, he was wild, free, outgoing, talented, intelligent, witty, arrogant and he always kept me wanting more. He went to a camp called Highflyers, for admirable gifted basketball players, for 3 months during the summer, and I waited for him, but when he hurt his knee while at the camp, it stopped him from pursuing his lifelong dream. He took all his animosity out on me. Although it wasn't with words it was more with actions, but he won't admit that.

He searched in and out for what else he was great at. He wanted to be something, he wanted to be extraordinary. He was never one to sit and let things take its course. He was never one to fail. He would always make things happen, he never gave up. He knew if he couldn't play basketball there was something bigger and better out there for him.

His father gave him a job while he was unemployed and like a good spouse I stood by his side. He was great at advocating especially with me. He won every disputation in his debate class, so he told me anyway. We didn't go to the same high school, I graduated when I was 16 but you'll hear my story a little later. One day it hit him, he wanted to be an attorney-at-law. At first no one took him seriously, but like a good spouse I did. He was out to prove to his family and friends his solemnity of wanting to be a lawyer. Now this idea didn't just happen overnight, he contemplated it through and through for weeks before he officially gave a speech to his family. He felt it to be his calling. It's weird; usually people hear their callings when they're children. Well I guess you could call us children at the time.

Anyway, he learned the value of gaining insight into what a lawyer actually does; however, it was somewhat of a superficial view of the legal profession. His father knew lawyers so he frequently talked with them and watched them in court. He highlighted the excitement and overlooked the real complexity, difficulty, and demands of the job. He watched television shows dealing with lawyers, learning they actually perfected the superficial view of the legal profession. I was there throughout the whole process. Listening to his debates, watching him in his serious notion, but never once did I get a thank you for putting up with his crap.

People thought he was crazy, I thought he was crazy, but I still stuck by his side. Some said his father paid his way through, but most know he worked very hard to get where he's at today.  
He was one of those people that truly enjoyed learning and who strived to do all that he could with his work.

With the help of me, he graduated high school with a 3.8 GPA. Went to Harvard and like a good spouse I put my dreams on hold, and followed him to Cambridge Massachusetts. Maybe it wasn't the best decision to leave all I knew behind. Two horny teens, 609 miles away from our home, need I say more….

There he became an alumnus of Harvard University. We lived there for 7 years in a small apartment with our kids. Yes we started young, it wasn't the best decision, but hey having sex with him is like Pringles, once you pop one you can't stop. After our first child we swore not to have sex until we were older, and ready for the responsibilities. Yeah, that plan failed. It's sad to say but all of my pregnancies were an in the moment thing. We didn't plan any of them. We were too naïve, young, and stupid to listen to our parents when they gave us 'Sex has consequences speech'. And protection…well we used it occasionally, and birth control, I took it for a year and still got pregnant… Now we have 7 bad ass kids.

Now I don't advise teens to go out and have sex, but if you knew him you'd understand. If you looked at him, you'd understand. If you'd glance at his face, lips, and eyes, you'd understand. If you listened to his tantalizing voice you'd understand. If you touched him or even came near him...you get my drift. He oozes temptation and desire. It's as if he has love potion number 9 sprayed all over him. He can't help it, he was born perfect.

He was intelligent, and he worked hard. You see everyone's smart if they apply themselves and that's what he did. Previously when basketball was all he had, he didn't take education seriously, because he knew he really didn't need to. He was prominent, gifted, and teachers sucked up to him because they were fans of the Ravens basketball team. He was going to be a huge basketball star and play for some huge all star team, but that didn't happen. So he had to learn to utilize his brain. There were no disputes about it. He graduated at the top of his class and won many awards. He was in the Charlotte, North Carolina newspaper for being one of the youngest most distinguished people in the small town of Tree Hill to do something big with their life. To actually accomplish something after having his actual intent crushed. He was on TV and like a good spouse I stood by his side.

Once he was known in the public he was pulling clients left to right. So we moved back to Tree Hill, where he became the youngest most famous lawyer in Charlotte, North Carolina. It was like a dream. He opened up his own law firm and brought in clients from all over the world. It didn't hurt the fact that he spoke 3 different languages either. He often traveled a lot too.

In his spare time, we had sex, he played golf, or he hung out with 'the guys'. That basically consisted of working out, watching sports, clubbing, and playing basketball. At the time it seemed like a corrupt fairytale. A smart rich yet arrogant guy in love with a Plain Jane who fell head over heels for him in return and took care of his kids. Back then you could have called me 'The Stepford Wife'. There's a difference between being in love and falling head over heels. Being in love is effortless. Falling head over heels is painful.

"The education of lawyers never ends because they must constantly be aligned of information which may be of use to the client." Those very words I heard from him all the time. That was his excuse for not coming home. You see, he became so drained in his work and glory he forgot about his family. The family we spent years building, or I should say I spent years building. We were married by a judge, we should've have asked for a jury.

We got married so young. I was 16 and he was 17. We thought nothing could go wrong. I never really had a chance to discover who I was. Now I have that chance. He screwed up. I've convinced myself it was something that had to be done. I simply grew up, learning that nothing lasts forever. If there was one thing I'm still learning, it's that love is the triumph of imagination over intelligence.

This was my choice.

The hardest part about this is the kids, stuck in the middle. Seeing the disappointment on their faces is painful.

I have 6 siblings. I guess it was always destined for me to have a big family. My mom started young too. She was a mature 15 year old teenager struggling to take care of a child when she was still a child herself. We don't know much about my older sister, Vivian's father, just that he died in a car crash. When she was 16, my mom became a stripper, which paid practically nothing. My mom and Vivian lived in a series of nasty apartment complexes from what I heard. That's until she met Quinn's father when she was 18 at a café. He was rich and she was the waitress working as a stripper part time. He was a diviner; he didn't seem to mind my mom had a kid. He was rich, aristocratic, a gentleman, and he found my mom to be quite captivating. They got married 3 months later. His family didn't agree, they were in love, and nothing around them mattered.

Quinn's father died from lung cancer a year after Quinn was born, leaving my mom with a large inheritance. She was devastated, but the inheritance helped her heal. She moved into a wealthy area in Beverly Hills, California, got a job as a reception lady for a top marketing firm, and wooed every guy that came into the office.

Two years later, she had a one night stand with a man she met at a bar, got pregnant with twins, Adam and Taylor, and moved to Nevada.

One year later she married again, got pregnant with my brother Jason, and then divorced. I don't know why…something about committing adultery, though she didn't say which one.

Two years later, still working at the same firm, she married my father, whom was a wealthy stock broker. A few months later I was born. My mom divorced my father because he had an affair with his business partner, who happened to be a man. She divorced him for irreconcilable differences, got full custody of me, along with appealing for a mental irretrievable breakdown due to trauma from the affair. From what I heard he didn't object to any of the conditions. I guess it didn't matter that he couldn't see me. She succeeded and walked away with half a million dollars. I never met him…I was a baby when they divorced. My mom said she didn't want me to suffer the same pain she did. So I never asked.

One year later she married a doctor named Ethan James in Cleveland. Ethan James adopted Vivian, Quinn, Taylor Adam, and Jason and I. He took us under his wing and we grew up knowing him and only him as our father. Yes, my brothers and sisters had come across plenty of men claiming to love us, but none of them showed it like Ethan James did. We took his name, and as I grew up I became a daddy's girl. When I became a teen, I compared every guy I dated to my dad. I wanted a guy to love me and be a real man like my dad, be a man of admirable exploits. None of them were like my hero, not even my ex-husband.

We all moved to Charlotte, North Carolina, because my dad decided to open up his own physician practice. Two years after the move, my mom divorced Ethan James for irreconcilable differences. It hurt us all but my mom said the 'fire burned out for her'. A couple of months later, my mom, my siblings, and I moved into a mansion in Tree Hill with 8 bedrooms, each one of us having our own chamber.

The good thing about Ethan was even though he divorced my mom, he didn't divorce us. He actually stayed around and picked us all up on the weekend to stay with him. That's why I never cried. He came to every school event. He smiled at us, even when there was nothing to smile about.

It's amusing many divorces are not really the result of hopeless injury, but involve, instead a desire on the part of the man or woman to shatter the setup. Start out from scratch alone, and make life work for them all over again. They want the risk of disaster, want to touch bottom, see where bottom is, and, come-up to breathe the air with relief and relish again. It was hard for us to accept not being able to live in the same house with both parents. We became half a family and half lonely. Divorce is like two lions in a den attacking each other. You know somebody is going to get hurt real bad. All kids can do is sit behind a window and watch it happen.

Growing up with 6 siblings was stormy so I know how my kids feel. We all had different personalities and characteristics that clashed. We all thought different, talked different, had opposite natures, tempers, outlooks on life. At the same time we kept each other whole and we all got along. Especially Jason and I, we were the closest, probably because we're the babies. We all agreed on one thing though, the love we had for our dad.

Growing up, my mother pushed me to prosper in everything I did. It was weird, out of all the kids she could have picked on, she chose me, the baby of the family. I was the golden child; however it seemed everything I did wasn't good enough. My mother would always find something wrong, even when I did something faultless. She tore every aspect about me down. From my hair to my clothes, my face to my physique. I had to wake up every morning and go running with her just to stay fit. When I was tired, I had to run longer. I dated all the guys she told me to date, except HIM.

I remained academically perfect. I passed every star test with a perfect score, graduated early, and it still wasn't good enough for her. Nothing was good enough to please her. She was rarely home, always off trying to save the world, but when she was home I definitely had hell to pay. My older siblings moved out and on with their lives as fast as they could, or simply just moved in with our dad. I couldn't, I didn't have the strength to fight my mom. Jason and I were left alone with the woman who controlled every aspect of our lives. She made us feel inferior and she never said sorry about anything…like him.

When I got pregnant at the age of 16, my mom was disappointed; she ignored me, acted as if I didn't exist. I was no longer the golden child, but instead the subordinate child. I moved in with my dad after I had a colossal fight with my mom. I haven't talked to my mom for 13 years.

My dad was disappointed, but he supported me. My dad, along with his parents, paid for everything, and when I say everything I mean EVERYTHING. We lived solely off our parents, with our parents. So we became two irresponsible teens and had more emotional sex. We didn't see the big deal. When you're in love, you become blinded by passion. You lose sight to reality and shit happens. When our second child was born we set out on our own and reality soon hit us...as the years went by we grew apart. Soon after, we divorced. I became a single parent.

It was really hard finding a job that paid well, and understood I was a single parent taking care of 7 kids.

I got fired twice because of my obligations to my children. I had finally found the right job at Belle Magazine as a publication editor where I'm still working now. I work well under pressure and I always make the deadlines. It isn't exactly my dream job, but it works. I learned to be the best from my father. I get paid very well and I still have time for my kids. When I have to work over time or any moment I need help, I just call my dad, my siblings or my cousin Peyton. They are always willing and ready to support me and my kids.

I promised I would never marry to get divorced, and put my kids through that, but I have, and it's not a good feeling at all, especially at the age of 31. I'm still inexperienced, but I also promised to never be like my mom, and I still haven't broken that promise. I guess that's worth something.

~*~

I never intended to hurt her. I never intended to cause her pain. I never intended to be a dead beat father like my dad...but I am, I am all those things. I Nathan Scott am a failure for the second time in my life. The first time was basketball. I quit, you see I hurt my knee away at camp. The injury wasn't that severe, I could've continued to play, but I didn't, I gave it all up. My mother called and said Haley was in labor with our second child. I didn't want her to be alone. I wanted to be there. So I came home, I lied to everyone and said I couldn't play anymore. Substantially she believed me. I had to choose between my dream career as an all star basketball player or being a man. I chose to be a man. I knew either road I took, I'd regret my decision. I guess that's why I am the way I am now, I blame her, I blame our love. It's too strong to deal with.

Then I found another career…My back up career.

I'm a lawyer and I'm great at it. I work all types of cases. I help the bad guys loose and the good guys win. I help the bad guys win and the good guys loose. I guess that's why I'm worshiped by all. All the fame, women, and money should make me happy, but I'm not. I don't have what I really want...my family.

I drained myself in my glory. I pulled away from Haley and our kids. I thought everything was fine, I thought not being home all those times was okay, but it wasn't. I thought clubbing with the guys was okay even though I had many kids, but it wasn't.

I grew up so fast. I just wanted to be young again. I wanted to experience the youth of having no responsibility, I guess that's why I pulled away and put all the capability on her. I didn't want to deal with stability.

The moment I realized I need to man up, was the morning Haley and our kids caught me in an uncompromising situation. That's why I didn't go after her, I needed to think. It was selfish, but I felt horrible. What could I say to my kids, how could I explain. They already hated me. I would've made it worse by going after them.

I wish I could go back in time. I wish I could change things, but I know it's not possible. What's done is done. I never thought in a million years she'd be the one serving me with divorce papers. In the back of my heart I still had hope that things would work out. I always knew things were getting crooked between us, but I loved her and I didn't want to let her go. I didn't fight for her, but I stayed married to her, doesn't that count? I guess that's the inner child talking because in the adult word whenever you have hope, there comes a downfall soon after.

She didn't raise 7 kids she raised 8, including me. I mean we were so young when we got married. She did what was right. I did what my heart longed for. When we got divorced she did what her heart longed for, I did what was right. I guess it's ironic.

We were in love, but I think it wasn't enough. Why are marriages so complicated, why are women so complicated, probably because men like me. We make them that way, we hurt them, we act as if their some type of possession. We treat them like shit. We don't acknowledge all they do and go through for us. I do know one thing with age comes wisdom, and with wisdom comes the truth…The truth that nothing lasts forever.

She said I forgot the promise I made years ago to her and our family, and I did. In all honesty I can't remember the promise, but I won't admit that to her. Maybe that's where the problem is. I don't understand why. Hell I'm the most successful lawyer there is. I worked hard to get where I'm at and she knows that. I guess it's something I'll never understand. She broke her promise to me too, she promised to always stick by my side and now look where we are divorced. I guess we're both defeated.

I may act like I don't care right now, I may look and talk arrogant, but that's the only way I know how to protect myself. My father taught me everything I know. Is it a bad thing? Probably, but fathers teach their sons to become men. And my father sure taught me to be a man at a young age. What she doesn't know is no matter if we're separated, divorced, or even 100,000 miles away from each other. I will always love her no matter what. She will always be that one woman in my life. She will always be my best friend, but I can't tell her that now. I look cold hearted, but in reality, my heart is breaking into a million pieces. I can't make it right, it's too late. It's funny how when the woman is the one giving up, it makes the man feel inferior. I love my kids and as a man I admit I've made some mistakes but it doesn't mean I'm giving up the way she did with me.

I'm going to make my kids love me again. I'm going to win their affection.

I don't explain myself, I Nathan Scott don't explain myself to anyone. I'm 32 years old, an overbearing idiot. I have 7 kids and I'm a bachelor still in love with his ex-wife. I don't know how to be unguarded. I don't know how to be selfless. In all these years that have passed I still don't know how to put others before myself. I tried when I quit basketball, but it came back to haunt me. What else is there to say…

_"Some people come into our lives and quickly go. Others stay for awhile, leave footprints in our hearts, and we're never the same."_


	2. One

**Underneath Impulsive Reflections **

Chapter One.

_"The magic of first love is our ignorance that it can never end."_

_He opened the door, shirtless, only in basketball shorts as sweat trickled down his head and chest. He was home alone, his father had gone out for the night, and his siblings were with their friends. Since he had a lot on his mind he decided to work out. He had been working out for an hour now; waiting for her, waiting for the response that she was okay. An innocent smirk came upon his face at the sight of her finally, but it disappeared when he noticeably saw the girl he was in love with crying just as the rainfall._

"I couldn't do it, I'm so sorry, please don't be mad, I just. I couldn't." She cried, standing on his door step. She was soaked from the rain. She was shaking. She looked so innocent, so young, so naïve, broken. At first he didn't say anything He just stood there in shock.

Frightened.

What they both felt.

A big decision, the judgment they were about to make alone, as two young teenagers. The decision that was made in those many seconds of silence between them. They didn't speak with words but they spoke with their hearts and eyes. Each one knowing what was in their seat of passion. She couldn't do it, and deep down inside he didn't want her to. He knew it was her decision so he didn't utter a word when she first told him. It was always the girl's decision. He was going to support her no matter what. They were young and in love and in that moment that was all that mattered.

"I'm not mad." He breathed out. "We'll make this work baby, I swear.." He whispered with assurance, grabbing her hand and pulling her in for a hug as she cried hysterically into his shoulder.

The rain was so loud, so terrified, so deranged as if it knew what each was feeling.

Fearful.

"What are we gonna tell our parents?" She cried.

"---The truth, it's gonna be okay baby, it's all gonna be okay" He spoke softly, a sense of composure came over her, and she just nodded calmly into his chest. She knew that's where she belonged—in his arms—they just fit.

Trust.

Was what she felt.

If he said it was going to be okay then she knew with all her heart it would be. She closed her eyes and listened to the beat of his heart. It was peaceful.

Thunder. 

~*~

6:00 AM

She awoke from her unfavourable dream and took a deep breath, while placing her hands on the temples of her forehead. Once again the thunderclap in her dream awakened her. She was always waiting for the best part in her reveries, but unfortunately the best hadn't come at all lately. Consecrating how it all started, yet ended, was difficult and sombre. She hated when she had those dreams, she hated waking up feeling downhearted. She hated when it was a reoccurrence. She hated that he wasn't there.

She blinked a couple of times, leaning over in her large bed to turn off the loud alarm clock that was ringing through her ears. She glanced beside her to see her youngest daughter Gracie sleeping peacefully with the sheets over her, and her thumb in her mouth. She smiled briefly at the sight. Then she sat up, stretching her arms out above her head, yawning. She stood up afterwards and walked to the window, gazing for a bit at Mike, the paper boy who was riding his bike down the street. She looked around at all the expensive houses in her gated area. Thinking of him and the moment they bought the large house she now lived in.

~*~

_"I love this house, it's great for our family, and its spacious, the neighbourhood is peaceful and superb, oh please baby can we buy it, pretty please." She smiled profoundly at him, wrapping her arms around his waist while tilting her head to the side. She gave him her best puppy dog face._

"But we haven't even seen the other houses. This is the first one, there are probably others that are more valuable" He said wrapping his arms around the small of her back.

"I don't need to see the other houses, this is the one. This is the house where we're gonna raise our family in, and have incredible sex in, and I'm gonna cook in that very large kitchen every other night with the help of you and the kids. We're gonna watch TV in that very living room on our new comfortable couch...you're going to Barbeque in that back yard and our kids are going to play on that massive grass. I'm gonna plant trees and have my own garden. This is the house we're gonna grow old in together and call home. I can feel it, its cosy and sheltered...it has all that we need." She rambled.

"Does this plan of yours include a big dog maybe?" He smirked.

"We'll have to talk about that one." She smirked, scrunching her eye brows. He looked into her eyes and he could see how much she wanted this. He could see the desperation and sincerity.

"Please, I promise I won't embellish it, making it too girlie. Please? "She pleaded.

" Fine, fine, alright, we'll buy it as long as we get to have that incredible sex you were talking about, the first night we reside in it."

"Deal." She smiled, extending her hand. He seized her hand though, pulling her near his chest as he wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her passionately.

"I'm going to give you the world, you, our kids. I don't care what people say about us, I don't care if we're too young. I swear— I'll never let you go. I'll never let our family down. I'll always be there; I'll always protect you and keep you in my arms. I'll always give you hope and keep you happy...I'm going be a great dad and husband. I love you more than anything, you know that?"

"I know you do, I feel the same way." She assured, placing a small soft kiss on his lips. "I'll hold you to that promise."

"And I'll keep it, I pledge to you with all my heart you, and our family ALWAYS come first no matter what."

"Good." She smiled, advancing further in his embrace. 

~*~

The voices of that day ran through her head now. She changed, but particularly he changed.

**I pledge to you with all my heart you and our family ALWAYS come first no matter what.**

_He lied._

She turned away from the window, taking a deep breath. He didn't keep his promise. She crossed her arms and walked into the bathroom. Her day had just begun. She was ready to initiate her daily schedule and push all her thoughts and emotions for him aside.

_~*~_

_Making the decision to have a child - it's momentous. It is to decide forever to have your heart go walking outside your body._

**8:30 AM**

_Sunrise. _

Sounds of children laughing, running, hyper, loud music blaring from two rooms, behaving as kids do.

The phone rang.

"Can someone get that?!" She yelled from the door way.

"Hello." The little boy answered. "Who's this?" He asked grimly, "Hold on... Yeah…Mom it's for you!" The little boy called out, running to his mom's room.

"Who is it?" She asked.

"Somebody from somethin somethin." He shrugged.

"Hello?" She chuckled, taking the phone. "Oh hi, I'm on my way, I just have to drop the kids off. I know…he said he would…. alright, I'll see you there." And with that she hung up. The truth was she still had a lot to take care of.

She ran to her bed, picking up the gray business pencil skirt she previously picked out the night before, hastily putting it on now.

"Guys stop running before you hurt yourselves, James and Hannah turn down the music!" She yelled from the doorway, running quickly back to her bed and picking up the white button up blouse.

One word would describe her.

Organized.

Exclusively when it came to work.

When it came to her kids, let's just say they kept her life chaotic.

Happy, Not really, but she wouldn't admit it.

Fortunate, yes she would admit that. She had seven healthy bad ass kids. What was there not to be fortunate about?

Wealthy?

Sort of. Her ex-husband?

Unquestionably.

She was running late. She checked her watch and she was definitely running late.

"MOMMMMMY!" The little girl bellowed as she floundered on the floor holding tightly on to her knee, tears streaming down her face. She sighed tiredly. She stopped her motion, running briskly into the room across from hers, while trying to button up her white blouse. She collapsed over the many toys that surrounded the door way. She stood up, not letting the ache from the fall stop her motion. While running her hand through her tangled curly wet hair, she picked up the little girl who was crying hysterically.

"What happened sweetie?" She uttered with distress.

" I-- hurt --my knee." The little girl cried and sniffled. "It hurrrrts!" She held tightly onto her knee.

"Shhh, it's okay baby, mommy's here…Daniel and Logan Scott! Will you please get your butts in here and pick up these toys!" She screamed out with frustration, trying to calm the little girl lashed around her hip. Gracie was the youngest of her children. She was 4 years old and her innocence always allured her out of getting in trouble. She could never be mad at Gracie no matter how bad she was, just like her father.

"Mommy it hurts!" The little girl shouted, squirming in her arms.

"DANIEL and LOGAN!!" She screamed again getting no response. " I know it does baby." Talking to Gracie, she walked carefully around the toys into the bathroom, sitting the little girl on the toilet seat carefully.

"Gracie, I'm going to need you to stay still so I can put a band aid on it okay." The little girl sniffled and pouted as she nodded her head. She took a deep breath, taking the peroxide from the counter and dabbing the little girls wound on her knee with a cotton ball. She then opened the medicine cabinet, pulling out a band aid from the small white box, and placed it gently on the little girl's knee.

Sometimes it was so hard doing this on her own. She didn't complain, she chose this life and it chose her. Either way she lost, but she gained gratefulness as well, gratefulness for healthy blooming kids that she loved more than anything.

"All better." She smiled soothingly at her youngest daughter. Gracie Isabella Scott was attached to her mother. She would cry every morning when she left for work. She spent more time with her mother than all the other children. She would follow her around and watch her work. She took pleasure in watching her mother operate. She was the baby of the family. She always asked questions about everything and anything. She would sleep in her Mommy's bed at night, watched TV in her Mommy's room, and always laid on the right side of the bed. The side that use to be her fathers.

"Thank you Mommy." Gracie smiled, sticking her thumb in her mouth. Her nose and cheeks rosy, tears stained on her cheeks. She ran into the other room.

"Yes mother." Daniel said coming into the bathroom finally, a game boy permanently attached to his hand.

"Its Mommy, thank you, mother sounds old and I am not old. So now you decide to come after I called your name a thousand times...where's Logan?" She said dramatically, walking up to the little boy with her hands on her hips and raised eye brows. Daniel Mason Scott was 13 years old, and he always seemed to get in trouble for his sarcasm, just like his father.

" You only called my name twice...and I don't know where Logan is. I'm not his nanny." He insipidly said as if she were foolish, mocking the expression on his mom's face.

"It doesn't matter, I should only have to call your name once, and stop with the sarcastic stuff, you remind me of your father when you do that." She huffed. Everything reminded her of their father, and it simply made her sick that she was still in love with him. All her kids had different attributes of their father. Sometimes it was a good thing, most of the time it was a corrupt thing.

"And that's a bad thing because…" He bit back, motioning with his free hand for her to continue.

"Daniel go pick up your toys now!" She pointed ahead, offended that her son could be so cynical.

" Half of that stuff isn't mine." He huffed back.

"I'm not going to say it again, now go do as I ask before I take the game boy away!" She shouted. The little boy looked at his mom one last time, rolling his eyes. Then he walked down the hall to the other room. She shook her head, letting out a small exhale. Next she walked back to her room to see her daughter Alyssa, sitting at her vanity table comfortably fidgeting with her makeup, and her other daughter Sophia, sitting on her bed flipping through a magazine.

Alyssa Elena Scott was 12 and Sophia Autumn Scott was 10. Alyssa was the intelligent sharp child who read the dictionary and used big words, also known as a drama queen. She often corrected people when they used inaccurate grammar and she had the mind of an adult. She didn't think highly of her father, but who did. In fact, she didn't have any attributes of her father at all. Sophia hated attention. She didn't think bad thoughts about her father, but that's only because she didn't have much to think about. Alyssa always had something to say and she often annoyed her siblings. Sophia was the quiet one; she followed after Alyssa like a little sister often does, but she had a mind of her own. They argued often and got over it in a matter of minutes, just like their father and mother did.

"Mom, we need to talk." Alyssa said, standing up, grabbing her mother's hand and guiding her to the bed.

"Okay, about what?" She chuckled lightly.

"Sophia and I agreed and we really don't want to go spend a week with the man we're supposed to call dad, why can't we just go with you?" Alyssa said seriously.

" I did not agree on that." Sophia defended.

"Well I agreed on it for the both of us." Alyssa shot back.

"Before you start arguing, if it were that simple believe me you would be coming with me, but you can't. I'm sorry Aly." She said, walking to the other side of the bed, getting her purse ready.

"But mom it's not fair, I mean gosh we haven't seen the man for months, he'd rather work than spend time with his own kids. Why can't we stay with the many aunts and uncles we have or even Peyton? You know what happened the other times we attempted to stay with him. Just face it, the man can't handle taking care of 7 kids." Alyssa said, crossing her arms.

" I didn't agree on anything. I want to see daddy...I miss him." Sophia said sadly.

"I know you do sweetie." Haley said softly.

~*~

_Knock! Knock!Knock!_

Haley knocked on the door three times, still no answer. James, Hannah, Alyssa, and Daniel were all standing near. She was about to drop the kids off with their father because she had an important meeting to attend. Sophia was away at camp. Gracie was with Peyton and Logan had a basketball tournament out of town. All she needed was her ex-husband to pull through and she was good to go. He PROMISED to take care of the kids while she was away for the day. He PROMISED.

"Maybe it's unlocked." Hannah said looking up at her mom. She just shrugged. Alyssa turned the door knob and she was right, it was unlocked.

"Dad!" Daniel yelled. She called his name too, but he didn't respond.

Haley thought something was wrong, she was worried.

They all walked to his room to see the door cracked open. Haley called his name in a whisper but he didn't respond. She pushed the door open to see him lying on the edge of the bed lifeless. One arm was hanging off the bed while the other was stretched out on the mattress. He was on his stomach, and his head was turned to the side. He had no shirt on while the sheets covered his lower body. His room looked a mess, things were knocked over, and his bed looked rumpled.

"Daddy!" Alyssa yelled fretful running up to him placing her hand on his back. He suddenly woke up, to see his little girl standing above him, her cold hand on his back.

"What...what are you doing here?" He managed to say, gripping his head and squinting his eyes. It was obvious he had a hangover.

"Hey babe where's the towels." A skinny blonde woman said coming out his bathroom in nothing but a sheet wrapped around her body.

All their heads turned to the sight of the woman, as Haley put her hand over Daniels eyes.

The blonde tightly wrapped the sheet around her trim body and ran a hand through her hair. She looked scared, he looked shocked.

"We're you expecting people." The blonde said looking at him. He didn't say anything he just gripped his head tighter as his body tensed up.

Haley stood there for a minute in shock as everyone else did. He was speechless. He sat up in the bed, registering what had happened. It all came back to him, that wild night, that morning of pleasure. He blinked a few times remembering he was supposed to take the kids for the day...he was screwed...he knew he shouldn't have gone out last night. He looked at his little girl who had tears in her eyes. He had never seen her so dispirited than that moment and it broke his heart. She definitely wasn't stupid. Alyssa would never think of her father the same.

He looked at his oldest son and daughter, but they turned their heads and walked out the door abruptly with angry expressions. He opened his mouth to speak, turning his head to Alyssa, but she ran out the room before he could say anything. His ex-wife didn't speak. She just looked at her ex-husband with a hurt expression, and shook her head. What could she say? She wanted to scream at him, she wanted to hit him for letting the kids down, but she had to be strong for her kids. She couldn't act a fool in front of her children. She felt foolish, she knew she couldn't trust him, yet her heart spoke over her mind. Why was she hurt? She wasn't his wife anymore, she didn't belong to him, nor did he belong to her. They were simply two individuals living the single life. He had a right to sleep with random girls, but not when it broke his promises to his kids, and overlapped his obligations to his children---yeah that had to be the reason she was upset.

"Come on, I'll take you over to your uncles house." Haley whispered grabbing Daniels hand leading him out the room. She never turned back. He didn't go after her, but she needed him to go after her and the kids. To explain, but he didn't. She would have considered his apology, but he didn't even say sorry. He just sat there in shock. When they arrived to her car they were all silent taking in what just happened.

"Let's not tell your sisters and brother about this I think its best they don't know." She said at last as they all nodded in agreement walking out the condo.

"I'll never forgive him." Alyssa spoke softly as tears streamed down her face.

"Same here" Daniel agreed crossing his arms. 

"_Guys don't say that..." Haley tried._

"Mom are you all right." Hannah said placing a hand on her mother's shoulder.

"Yeah…yeah" She nodded, trying to believe the words that came out of her own mouth. She wasn't going to make this about herself. No matter what, her kid's emotions had to come first. 

~*~

She remembered that day very clearly and it still hurt. They weren't married but it still caused a sharp pain to shoot through her heart knowing he moved on so quickly. If only she could be like him. The worst part about it was he didn't even go after them.

"Mom this still isn't fair." Alyssa broke the silence.

"Aly, I'd really appreciate if you don't argue with me. Now please go finish packing so mommy can finish getting ready." She said as Alyssa let out a small sigh walking hopelessly out the room, Sophia trailing behind.

"You know mom you need to stop trusting him, it always turns out messy in the end...he's just not ready for the responsibility like you are. You can't always be vulnerable with men." Alyssa said. She stared at her little girl and didn't say anything. She didn't need to explain herself to her own kids. Alyssa rolled her eyes and continued to walk out the room.

"Don't pout Aly it's not healthy!" She spoke loudly hoping her daughter heard, but she kept walking.

She grabbed her black high heels and hurriedly put one on each foot while jumping around trying to gather the rest of her belongings.

Finally.

She was complete.

She didn't have time to straighten her hair so she left it curly and wavy which she rarely did.

She grabbed her black purse and gray blazer that matched her skirt, then walked to her next task.

Getting the kids ready.

She noticed the door to her eldest son's room closed. Loud rock music blaring through the radio with a sign on the door that said 'Do Not Enter.' She took a deep breath getting ready to deal with the raging hormones of a teenage boy. She swore sometimes it seemed like boys had PMS. She had to deal with it alone. She didn't bother knocking instead she opened the door to see James Ethan Scott lying on his bed talking on the phone. James was arrogant like his father, he was smart like his father, and he had that sly smirk just like his father. He was great in sports like his father and he had expressive eyes like his father. He was 15. She had never seen a boy so young charm so many girls as her son did...oh wait his father was the same way.

"Jamie tell HER you'll call her later, turn off the music. I told you having it that loud damages your hearing, take down that degrading poster, finish packing, and if your done help your brothers and sisters, thank you." She said. James rolled his eyes. There was only one word to describe him-angry.

"Oh and don't roll your eyes because they will get stuck like that if you persist on doing it." She smiled closing the door.

Next, she walked briskly to Hannah's room as the song My Boo- by Usher and Alicia Keys blasted through her radio. Hannah Rose Scott was 14. She was self-admiring like her father, self-absorbed like her father, smart like her father, and prissy like her aunts. She always bugged her mom about dating and she gave her the same answer every time 'No, you're too young!!' But behind all Hannah's demeanour she was a mama's girl.

She opened the door to her room without knocking, she didn't feel the need to, she was the MOM. Not to her surprise Hannah was looking at herself in the mirror.

"Hannah bear please turn off the music get your stuff and let's get going, I'm running late."

"Yes mom." Hannah smiled turning off her radio.

"Thank you." She smiled.

Now she moved onto Alyssa and Sophia's room, they were already walking to the door with their bags in hand.

"Thank you girls" She smiled peeping her head through the door, she looked at her watch.

Not much time left.

She walked into Daniel and Logan's room. Daniel was sitting on his bed playing his Game boy as usual and Logan was putting the finishing touches on his packing. Logan was 7 years old. Other than looks the only trait he inherited from his father was the ability to play basketball. Other than that he was a younger version of his mother. He was calm, bright, and unique. He didn't follow his brothers around, he was his own person. He loved his father very much and just like Gracie and Sophia he didn't understand why he wasn't around.

"Put the game on pause, get your stuff and let's go Daniel I'm not kidding." She warned.

"But mom---"

"Uh uh, no buts." She put her finger up. " Thank you Logan." She smiled.

"No problem mom." He winked.

She finally made it to the last room. Gracie, her youngest daughter, but as usual she wasn't in her room. She then turned to her master bedroom and walked in to see Gracie playing with her Barbie on the floor.

"Did your sisters help you pack honey?" She asked walking over to her and leaning down.

" No, Jamie helped me." She said as her big hazel eyes met her mother's identical ones. So Jamie was serviceable. She never would've thought.

"Come on sweets, let's go." She said picking up Gracie and placing her on her hip as she held her suitcase with the other.

" Mommy will you call me all the days?" The little girl asked placing her thumb in her mouth.

" Of course I will." She said touching Gracie's nose with her index finger. As soon as she walked out the room Alyssa and Sophia were standing by the staircase gossiping.

James came out of his room wearing headphones with a black hoody and a suitcase in his hand. He walked right passed his mother down the stairs, ignoring everyone else.

" He's just mad because you caught him in an uncompromising situation and because you grounded him for it." Alyssa said breaking the silence.

"Thanks for reminding me." Haley smiled ironically.

"Daniel, Logan, and Hannah, come on!" She yelled walking down the stairs with Gracie attached permanently to her hip.

~*~

She had arrived to their destination.... She unloaded all the bags from the car with the help of all the kids.

"Mom please do we have to stay here." Hannah whined.

"Yes, end of discussion." She knocked on the door vigorously, looking at her watch.

She was running late.

She held tightly onto Gracie waiting nervously for her ex-husband to answer the door. Hoping and praying the same thing wouldn't happen again.

Her heart was beating fast, her stomach churning. She bit nervously on her bottom lip, looking at her little girl whose head was on her shoulder.

"Wow this is familiar him taking forever." Daniel said impatiently. She shot her son a warning stare.

The door to his condominium opened, and there he was standing shirtless with only basketball shorts on. God he looked so good-she thought. His tanned muscular chest, his eyes that were still so very blue at the moment, but often looked green or gray. He stood there as a smirk appeared on his face and their eyes met for the first time in months.


	3. Two

**Underneath Impulsive Reflections**

Chapter Two.

"Be patient toward all that is unsolved in your heart and try to love the questions themselves. Live the questions now. Perhaps you will find them gradually, without noticing it, live along some distant day into the answer."

_  
"All right Haley bop I gotta go. I need to stop by dads to practice my speech for class tomorrow."_

_"Okay, good luck. Thanks so much Tay, I really appreciate this."_

_"No problem what are big sisters for, now have fun and call me later with details." Haley nodded, as Taylor smiled and walked out the door._

_Haley turned back around staring at her own reflection in the mirror. She wasn't self-admiring, but she was looking for something more, something deeper, something past her appearance. Something she had been doing a lot lately._

_Haley had graduated Carolina Private High School earlier that day at the virtuous young age of 16. She worked hard and in the end it paid off. The Charlotte newspaper even did a story on her accomplishment. After all her father was already a famous doctor. Her mother owned the most expensive beauty salon in Charlotte. Her older sister Taylor won every beauty pageant she was in, and her oldest brother graduated from Yale respectively. For that reason, another James achievement wasn't a surprise._

_She didn't actually attend the graduation ceremony because she didn't see the point. So the school gave her the diploma earlier that day. The whole student body looked down on her as the rich stuck up tutor girl. Despite, she wasn't like that at all. She didn't feel the need to deal with haters. She didn't feel the need to bargain with people who desperately wanted to bring her down because she was the 'smart moral girl' who EVERY adult praised._

_She did what was expected of her. She always followed the rules._

_She was about to go to the hottest party of the year. The party her boyfriend of 8 months was having for his 17th birthday. Her best friend/cousin, Peyton Sawyer, was her accomplice in attendant. Peyton was the wild bad ass slutty artsy girl, while Haley was the serene, intelligent, exemplary girl. She was a bitch to everyone but Haley. Sometimes it was a good thing, most of the time it was a bad thing. Peyton was very lustful and lecherous, meaning she was a female version of a male whore. She always got what she wanted and she never lost a venture. Guys flocked to her, girls flocked to her, and she flocked to Haley. She trusted Haley and Haley trusted her._

_"Come on H. Jade we gotta go, do you wanna miss your beau's party!" Peyton yelled from down stairs. Her nickname for Haley was H. Jade ever since they were little. H of course stood for Haley and Jade was a precious uncommon stone. Peyton considered Haley to be uncommon. She called her unique in a righteous way. She always boosted Haley's confidence and told her she was beautiful and rare like a Jade. When they were little Peyton wanted to be exactly like Haley. It didn't matter that Peyton was one year older than her. She tried to dress like her and talk like her, but in the end she just wasn't Haley James. Peyton grew up and became a magnet for guys, while Haley was just Haley. She didn't feel the need to impress anyone. When they were younger, Peyton fought all Haley's fights. She stuck up for Haley when people tried to break her down. She stood up against all Haley's bullies and she was never one to back down._

_Haley was easy to intimidate, that's why people found her to be an easy target, it wasn't because she was timorous, but it was because she was insecure. People fed off her vulnerability and used it to their advantage. Her boyfriend of 6 months often treated her like crap, but she dealt with it because no matter what Haley saw the good in everyone. She saw past bluff and blocks that people put up, found their hearts, and just listened to their souls. She felt vulnerability to be beautiful, but risky at the same time._

_"Coming!" She clamored back, still staring at herself in the mirror. She was observing her impulsive reflection. Trying to figure out who she was underneath the façade she called her appearance. She had a combination of her mother's beautiful features, and from what she understood the man who helped brand her._

_The man she never knew or perished as her father, his visage. She wondered what exactly he looked like, she wondered if she had attributes or qualities like him. She wondered if she looked like him. She had chestnut color eyes, her mom didn't. She had big eyes, her mom didn't. She had a small beauty mark on the bottom side of her lower lip. She turned to the side looking at the birthmark on her right cheek bone._

_She looked straight in the mirror staring at the shape of her nose. She touched it and pinched it with her fingers. She didn't have a nose like her mom. The last she heard was her biological father was a gay businessman who moved to Las Vegas. She blinked a few times whipping herself out of her gaze. She took a deep breath, stood up from her vanity table, and grabbed her jean jacket. Just then her mother came in._

_"Haley dear I'm so delighted you agreed to go out with Peyton tonight and wear this radiant dress I got you. It actually looks good, but please fix your hair. It looks a mess, and your eye shadow is uneven. I see you have a little bulge in your stomach. I told you not to eat before you put the dress on. We'll have to run that off tomorrow, just suck it in and all will be well. Here let me fix your eye shadow. Oh and don't wear that jean jacket it will mess up the whole arrangement of your apparel." Her mother said coming up to her and smoothing the eye shadow on Haley's left eye to match the other one. Then she ran her hands through Haley's freshly curled, already faultless hair and moved it behind her shoulders._

_"There now" Her mother smiled._

_"Thank you mom" Haley slightly smiled at her mother as she walked passed her, out the door. She never stood up for herself, she didn't have the courage._

_"Hey Hales" Jason proclaimed as Haley walked passed his room._

_"Yeah" She said moving back, standing at his door way._

_"You look great, have fun tonight okay? You deserve it, no worries. I'm sure he'll think so to." Jason voiced walking up to her. Jason was Haley's older middle brother. He was very protective of Haley, yet he knew tonight she deserved to have fun._

_"Thanks Jase." She smiled giving him a hug._

_~*~ _

_  
"There you are, it took you long enough." Peyton smiled standing at the bottom of the stairs with one hand on her hip, viewing Haley as she made her way down stairs._

_"Sorry." Haley genuinely smiled. "You look slutty, yet gorgeous." She beamed._

_"Really I was going for sexy and gorgeous, but slutty and gorgeous sounds even better." Peyton smirked winking her eye._

_"Come on let's go before the wicked witch of perfection comes flying down." Haley smirked grabbing her purse and opening the door._

_"I'm so excited H. Jade, the new night club Fiery Bait is definitely going be on point tonight. I mean I'll be there and you'll be there. I can't believe brawny boy got his uncle to let him have the party at his new club …so I wasn't suppose to get him anything right? Because I didn't."_

_" No Pey you didn't have to…" Haley said in a rut._

_"Well what did you get him?"_

_"A watch." Haley said with a shrug._

_"That's it, I mean it's the boy's 17__th__ birthday, don't you think you could have been more creative. Watches are so blunt, maybe like finally giving him se--"_

_"Don't even it say it Pey, I told you I'm not ready." Haley defended._

_"Yeah, yeah that's what they all say."_

_"Subject squashed."_

_"All right, so this birthday party it's been in all the newspapers and on TV practically every day. Its supposed to be like a prom slash premiere night slash youth party slash festivity slash birthday slash…"_

_"My wrists..." Haley finished lamely. Peyton shook her head and placed one hand on Haley's shoulder._

_"We are going to have fun, I promise you. Cheer up my little MILF in training. You are going to support the delivery day of your beau and I'm going to get some ass." Peyton pledged. "I'm going seduce some guy and you are gonna….give your guy a watch" Peyton laughed. "H. Jade, tonight's theme is fun, let's start now." Peyton cynically spoke._

_"I know." Haley grunted. "So I see your dad finally got you the Mercedes you've wanted for so long." She said eyeing the new car that was stationed on her driveway. She walked over to the passenger's side and opened the door._

_"Yep, what Peyton want's, Peyton gets. You should know that by now" She shrugged getting into her new car._

_"Just be careful. My mom likes when I get to places safely and unharmed. I know you just got your license so try not to get it taken away."_

_" Yes ma'am." Peyton smirked as she accelerated._

_~*~_

_"Every time I ride with you, I swear I'm never going to do it again." Haley uttered getting out of Peyton's car. They had finally arrived at Fiery Bait. Peyton got out the car and just laughed. She immediately linked arms with Haley as they began walking to the line at the door. Loud music heard from inside the large lounge._

_"You know what, I love you and you love me. You know why I love you? I'll tell you because you're so god damn apprehensive." Peyton joked._

_" You know, I think that's the biggest word I've ever heard you use." Haley smiled._

_"Probably so, but Haley just let loose tonight and have fun. Your smart ass just graduated high school early. Think of this as my present to you for being so intellectual."_

_" Another one, dang Pey you're on a role tonight and how is this a present to me if I invited your skanky ass." Haley joked._

_"What can I say...being around you stimulates the brain and besides I didn't have to come." Peyton smirked. When they finally made it to the entrance, two masculine tall men we're standing in front dressed in all black, with clip boards in their hands._

_"Haley James and Peyton Sawyer" Peyton smiled seductively at the bouncer. He checked his clip board then opened the steel door for them._

_"Thank you." Peyton smiled walking into the large entrance with Haley. When they walked in Peyton and Haley immediately noticed all the beautiful elegant people around them. Most of who were teens. The place seeped money. There was loud rap music coming from the DJ on the left and drinks being poured at the bar on the right. Everyone was dressed exquisitely. The girls in formal expensive dresses and the guys in formal expensive suits. Many people were on the dance floor in the middle. Some just standing there, others shaking what their mothers gave them._

_"All right time for some ass." Peyton smirked looking around._

_" I swear you have a mind like a guy."_

_"That's a good thing because I comprehend what they desire, and what they desire is intimate relations, something I'm great at."_

_"Yeah I'm sure all the guys know that." Haley agreed sarcastically, Peyton hitting her playfully on the shoulder._

_~*~  
"Hey man, look who just arrived." Lucas tapped his brother on the shoulder. While looking at the entry way of the club, where Haley and Peyton stood smiling and observing the whole complex._

_"Huh?" He turned around following Lucas's gaze. He smiled at the sight of her. She looked so beautiful and innocent---her impeccability, something he adored._

_"Man she's so hot for a 16 year old." Lucas smirked._

_"Yeah, well she's mine so stay away." He smirked still looking at her._

_"Well if you keep cheat…I mean treating her like her crap then she won't be yours for long. I'm amazed she's still sticking around. Her hearts too pure for me anyway and you for that matter..."_

_"Whatever man." He stood up walking in the large crowd of people, over to the entrance where Haley and Peyton stood. He really did love her, even though he did treat her like crap. He couldn't help it. It was a family trait passed on to ALL the Scott men._

_~*~_

_"Wow look at her hair, it looks so..." But before Peyton could finish…_

_" Hey baby!" He said coming behind Haley and placing a soft kiss on her cheek. Peyton rolled her eyes._

_"Heyyy, Happy birthday!" Haley squealed twisting around in his arms generously giving him a hug._

_"Thanks…Hey Sawyer." He nodded looking up at Peyton, as she stood there with her arms crossed._

_"Happy Birthday brawny." Peyton smiled sarcastically. "So Im gonna go get a drink and start to party, you two have…fun." Peyton continued as she walked to the direction of the bar area._

_"So do you feel any older?" Haley smiled up at her long time boyfriend._

_"Nah, I feel the same." He shrugged._

_"I needed to---"_

_" Hey man we need you over here, the guys are about to start the card game." Lucas interrupted before Haley could finish._

_"Alright---hey Hales come find me later, yeah?" He smirked_

_"Yeah… go have fun, it's your night." She smiled._

_"I'll catch you later." He winked walking away from her with Lucas. Haley took a deep breath and looked around. She didn't know half of these people, and the other half she did know ignored her. She looked for Peyton, but as usual she was nowhere in sight. She sauntered into the crowd of people, bumping into shoulders left and right. She felt out of place. She looked over her shoulder to see her boyfriend playing cards at the table, but he simply transgressed her. Without looking, she bumped into a firm chest._

_"Oh I'm so sorry." She said turning her head to look at the person she jolted into. It was a guy, a tall guy with a white dress shirt and black jacket from what she saw. She gazed up from his clothed chest to see a pair of attractive blue eyes and an engaging smirk to match staring down at her. She recognized that smirk—her boyfriend gave her that smirk. She looked into his eyes and just for that moment she was lost in them._

~*~  
That famous Scott smirk---she loved it but at the same time hated it, hell that's how she fell into his trap in the first place. Damn him and his sexy ass. Good thing she was liberated or was she?

"Daddddy." Gracie yelled holding out her arms. He smiled profoundly, grabbing her and holding her tightly as her little arms wrapped around his neck, and his strong arms wrapped around her small back. Haley smiled to herself but it went away as soon as it came.

" Hey princess." He finally spoke. Gracie was so innocent and juvenile to understand, but sometimes it was a good thing, she didn't have to feel the distress the others felt.

"Hi daddy, I missed you." Sophia said hugging his legs.

" I missed you too baby girl." He smiled placing his free hand on her back.

" Hey dad." Logan smiled. " I have so much to tell you, about basketball and school…I've missed you."

"I know buddy, I've missed you too, we have plenty of time to talk so don't worry." He smirked. He was so overconfident.

"Nathan how are you." She finally breathed out talking through her teeth. Gosh it took so much energy just to say his name. She couldn't even look in his eyes for more than a second. Why? because still at any moment she voiced his entitle, she got butterflies in her stomach, but she pushed them aside. It wasn't time for her infatuation with her ex-husband ruling her sanity, there was never time.

" I've been good Hales and you."

" Great." She grinned. So not true- she thought. She hated when he called her 'Hales.' Her friends and family called her 'Hales' but when he said it, she felt inferior.

"Good. Sorry I was working out" He said. "Come in." He extended the door as everyone walked in.

Yeah Right-she thought.

Yep it still looked the same, like a man's bachelors pad, big, seductive, luxurious, tempting, and little furniture. It oozed sex.

"Everyone else, you can't say hi to your dad." Haley said setting their stuff on the ground near the couch. She knew they all had individual reasons to dislike him, but he was still their father and no matter what he still deserved respect.

"Hi" Alyssa and Daniel said in unison dully, but James just stood there with his earphones on rocking his head lightly. Hannah stood there with her arms crossed, chewing gum, and no expression on her face.

"Can I get a hug." Nathan chuckled lightly putting Gracie down. Alyssa and Daniel rolled their eyes and walked up to him individually giving him a brief hug. The only reason they were behaving so tolerable of their father was because they respected their mother far too much not to.

"Sooo…you can go put your stuff in your rooms..I had them redone" Nathan spoke optimistically. He wanted them to feel at home, he wanted them to feel comfortable.

"Cool." Sophia and Logan said running down the hall.

"Please be careful!" Haley yelled after them. She was always in mommy mode, even when she was around friends and family. She grew up fast, she had to. She always put her children first. Being a mom was sacred, it was hard work and it took patience.

The rest of them picked up their stuff and walked down the hall including James and Hannah.

"Wow they all seem excited and happy to see me." He said sarcastically "What's up with Jamie he seems to have an attitude. I mean Hannah glanced at me, that's a good sign, James just flat out ignored me." Nathan asked averting his attention to his eldest son who walked right passed him.

"It's not like they don't have a reason Nathan, Jamie is a 15 year old teenage boy who thinks he knows everything. He thinks the world should revolve around him and girls..." Haley said putting her hand on her hip.

" I remember those days." He chuckled.

"I'm sure you do" She drew out grimly. "Will you kindly put your shirt on" Haley said looking everywhere but at him. Seeing him half-naked was uncomfortable for her. She truly felt uneasy not because he was desirable, which he was, but because she hadn't seen him half-naked or fully naked for well...months. She didn't want to reminisce about 'That Night'. Okay, one night she caved in, the night after they officially became divorced 12 months ago. She was lonely, he was lonely; they were both drunk and incoherent. It wasn't sensual sex, it was angry sex.

They both had been drinking 'That Night' not with each other but covertly in their own homes. Nathan had, without warning, decided to come over and see the kids, but they weren't home. Haley wouldn't tell him where they were because she didn't want them to see their dad intoxicated. Somehow they ended up fighting about something trivial that escalated into something huge.

~*~

_" I hate you, you're such a man whore!" She screamed throwing her shoe at him. They were standing in the large living room of her house._

_"That's mature Haley bop!" He mocked moving to the side._

_"Why do you always have to be a jerk, why can't you be…"_

_"What like your perfect father, I'm sorry sweetheart but I'm not like him and I never will be...no one will ever be good enough for taintless Haley James right? Not even me!" He screamed motioning with his hands._

_" Uggghhhh! Don't even start with me Scott, god you're an ass hole, I don't even know why I married you!" Haley roared._

_" Because I knocked you up and you have the nerve to call me a whore?" Haley's eyes widened and her mouth dropped in an 'O' shape. She walked firmly up to Nathan and slapped him solid on his cheek then she began hitting him on his chest as hard as she possibly could._

_"You disgust me!" She yelled continuing to hit him as tears welled up in her eyes. "I hate you! I hate you! I hate you!" She yelled. He forcefully grabbed her wrists stopping her wild behavior._

_She tried to pull away and fight back, but he was too strong. She looked up at Nathan who was still hovering in front of her. His firm clothed chest bearing down against her clothed skin. She finally relented and calmed down as he let her go. She wiped the tears that fell on her cheeks, turning her head away from him. He immediately cupped her face with his hands and kissed her lips vigorously. She pushed him away and wiped her lips with her palm. Her cheeks were flushed._

_"What was that!" She yelled disgusted._

_"A kiss. " A said simply. She rolled her eyes. "Come on Hales, you want me just as much as I want you." He said confidently._

_"You're wrong, I don't want you. It's over between us. You don't get to have me anymore." She said softly._

_"That's why I divorced you." She smirked backing away. He walked up to her again, and heavily grabbed her waist pulling her into his embrace. He kissed her again, this time with much more force. She tried to pull away, but this time he didn't let go. His tongue was asking for access now, and foolishly she let him intrude. She bit his bottom lip, as he let out a moan. Both of their tongues fighting for control. He leaned into her further flowing his mouth spryly along the flesh of her collar bone.... Rapidly he migrated down her neck. His lips we're soft, and full, and they intermingled entirely against her own. She was lost, but she soon found her way._

_"Get out!" She ordered coldly, placing her hands against his chest, pushing him away, but he didn't let go. She turned her head to the side refusing to look at him. If only he acted that way when she served him with divorce papers, but as usual he was always late._

_"This is my house remember, I pay the bills." He whispered against her ear with a smirk sending chills up and down her spine._

_"Just leave Nathan before we do something we regret." She whispered weakly._

_" I'm not going to regret this, I want you just as much as you want me." He taunted._

_"We're divorced." She cried._

_"So, I KNOW you still love me, and you KNOW I still love you."_

_He was right. She yearned to sense more of him, to let herself entirely float away, because at that moment nothing mattered but the gratification they both felt. Her mind didn't want to, but her heart yearned for him. She was battling herself consciously. She wanted to do what was right, but then she just wanted to be released._

_Screw it._

_She cupped his face and placed a tantalizing kiss on his lips. Enclosing her arms around his neck. _

_  
Digging her nails in his back as they both let out small moans. She stood on her tip toes sweeping farther into his embrace._

_"You want me don't you" He whispered against her. "Say it." He repeated huskily biting and kissing the soft supple skin above her chest._

_She ran her hands forcefully through his hair imploring him on._

_"Say it." He whispered again._

_"Nathan." She breathed out his name, grasping onto the staircase as firmly as possible. She was angry and horny and he was horny and drunk._

_He pulled her back stealing her up in his arms aggressively. She wrapped her legs around his waist and he sauntered up the stairs, their mouths challenging for superiority. He pushed her up against the wall many times as they stumbled up the stairs. Her legs firmly wrapped against his waist as he pushed her arms up against the wall. She didn't wince or cry out. She just continued to kiss him roughly. In that moment she forgot about the divorce. She hated him, but at the same time she wanted and desired him. He rudely devoured her._

_Their mouths inspiring, scorching, and moving moistly down each others outside, they were both perishing to experience the heated exposed skin crush roughly opposite their own._

_He pushed the door open with his foot and dropped her on the bed._

_"I hate you." She whispered._

_"Same here" He once again attacked her mouth._

_They melted together as one, not sensually but cruelly. _

She knocked herself out of her thoughts and blinked a few times trying NOT to ponder that incidence.

It was over. After that night, she didn't talk to him nor did he talk to her for weeks. Then they got over it, but there was still heated tension.

"Why, are you having dirty thoughts about me Ms. Haley James Scott..." He smirked seductively grabbing the white shirt off his couch and 'kindly' putting it on. He always knew how to start the fights, but he never knew how to end them.

"Ha ha very funny, no actually, and I prefer Haley James thank you, when I divorced you I divorced your name, too." Hitting him where it hurts, but he showed no sign of damage he never did "You know you would think after having seven children at the age of 32 you'd be mature but you're still…you…so what did you do sneak her out the back door." Haley said with a derisive grin looking around.

"Sneak who." He pretended to be stupefied.

"Don't play dumb Nathan, the slut of the day that you picked up at a bar last night after work…you know your nightly ritual….or did she jump from the window this time, hey or maybe she's still here, that would be a first." Haley sarcastically spoke with a fake smile plastered on her lips.

"Does it matter, I mean we're not married so what I do or who I do is none of your business anymore." He shrugged. He always put up a shield.

"Well actually it is my business when MY kids are staying here for a week, I'm not going to let you pull that crap again, so they can come home all distraught over you."

"They're my kids too." He defended.

"Then act like it Nathan, first instruction, have "The" talk about sex with OUR son, because I caught him and his girlfriend half naked on his bed doing some heavy petting...I guess he looks up to you after all." Haley said with a disgusted look on her face remembering the scrutiny. Nathan let out a small chuckle as he shook his head.

"That's NOT funny." Haley warned.

"He's a boy Hales what do you expect."

"Don't call me that, and I don't know Nathan how about some respect, like you said he's a boy not a man, I don't want him to end up—"

"Like us?" He finished. She looked at him for a minute, really looked at him but then snapped out of the trance.

"Yeah." She said truly. "Look, okay I'm just trying to be a good mother and if that means my kids have to hate me in the process then so be it." She sighed. Though she didn't mean it, she wanted to be the cool mom, but it was hard when all she wanted for them was the best.

"Alright I'll talk to him."

"Just be— a dad if that's possible." She motioned with her hands.

"Any man can be a father Haley including me, give me some credit."

"But it takes someone special to be a dad." She uttered, soon after, all the kids started coming down the hall.

"Alright guys I gotta go." Haley sighed meeting her kids half way near the door, glancing at Nathan from the side of her eyes.

"Bye mommy." Alyssa said giving Haley a hug. "I'll call you if he acts up." She whispered into her ear. Haley smiled and chuckled lightly to herself at how much her daughter fabricated the adult dialogue.

"I love you mommy." Sophia said giving her a hug and kiss.

"I love you too baby and be good please, no fighting." Haley said. Sophia nodded. Nathan watched the whole exchange between his children and mother of his children. He craved for that relationship with his kids, but he screwed up and the worst part was he knew he did. At least Gracie, Logan, and Sophia still adored him. Hannah, Logan, and Daniel gave Haley a hug and kiss and so did Gracie, but James just stood there with an angry expression on his face and his arms crossed.

"Jamie.." Haley lingered waiting for him to approach her but he just stood there looking at the ground. "Fine" Haley spoke softly. It really broke her heart that James hated her. He even told her he hated her. She understood, hell she use to be a teen once too with parents that tried to run her life, but to have her own son actually say those words. She didn't know how much it ached, and so she regretted ever telling her father that. She even called her father on the phone, crying to say sorry.

"So I'll call when I get there. You have my cell, it's always on, just in case you need anything at all…Oh and Nathan, Jamie has football practice all this week at 3 so make sure he goes and make sure you take him and pick him up. Jamie's girlfriend or other girls on the side cannot come over either. He cannot talk on the phone, he's grounded. Alyssa has ballet on Tuesday and a softball tournament on Thursday. Sophia has soccer practice this Monday, Wednesday and Thursday. Tuesday she has piano lessons. Logan has a basketball game Friday so please everyone go, and make sure you limit Daniels time on the Game boy he plays on it all day. Gracie has asthma so make sure she takes a tablespoon of her Beta2 medicine in her bag for breakfast and dinner every day, and her inhaler is with her at all times. If anything severe happens her doctor's number, my number and all the emergency numbers of where I'll be is in her bag...uh, it feels like I'm forgetting something." She said snapping her fingers.

"Mom just go we'll fill him in on the rest." Hannah smiled.

"Okay…I love you all...bye." Haley waved blowing kisses, opening the door and walking out. She walked over to the elevator and pressed the down button.

As soon as she walked out her first thought.

I'm going to miss my little rascals.

Second thought.

I survived.

"Hey Haley" She turned around to see Nathan standing there.

"What did I forget" She assumed.

"No, nothing. I just wanted to say you look good, your hair looks good when it's natural… curly… wavy whatever it does when you don't straighten it..." He earnestly chuckled. It didn't matter how much tension was between them. They always seemed to find a way back into their own little world. The world they had built when they first fell in love…the world where nothing else mattered, even their troubles.

"Nathan please don't break their hearts, I'm trusting you." She earnestly said.

"Thank you Haley I really appreciate this." He uttered.

She nodded then walked into the elevator. It was weird how they were, they disputed one minute then became amicable the next…that was just Nathan and Haley. It didn't seem to work any other way, even when they were married.

Nathan walked back into his condo to see Hannah, Alyssa, Gracie, and Daniel standing there staring at him. He felt inferior for the first time ever. It's funny how kids hold that much power over adults. Logan and Sophia were in their rooms and James was standing off to the side.

"Sooo….I have work today, I'm working on a huge case with the owner of the...not like you all care but I get off early so what do you all want to do." Nathan broke the silence crossing his arms.

"Like we can all fit into your sports car" Alyssa mocked.

"You always work. You're still the same, how about…we do nothing with you. I wish we didn't have to stay here." Hannah said walking away down the hall.

"We have been doing fine without you." Daniel spoke angrily walking away next. Nathan stood there abashed, they were right, but he didn't know what to say or do. Should he go after them and try to explain? Or should he let them be. He didn't know, but his feet remained locked where he stood.

James chuckled lightly to himself shaking his head as he moved to sit on the couch still listening to his iPod. Gracie walked up to Nathan with her thumb in her mouth. She smiled lightly at him taking her thumb out her mouth. She was like a saving angel.

"Daddy don't be sad, can we go to the park when you get home, it will make you fell beder?" Gracie asked. Nathan took a deep breath and nodded sadly. He was trying, he really wanted them to love him the way they use to, but it seemed impossible. He made so many mistakes at that point he didn't think it was possible to change their minds. This was going to be a long week—he thought.

~*~

Haley had finally arrived at the airport.

"Haley!" She turned around to the sound of a feminine voice.

" Hey!" Haley smiled walking over to the woman and giving her a hug.

"Are you ready" The woman asked. "We're like 5 minutes late already."

"Yeah, I just I don't know…..I really don't want to leave my kids with Nathan."

"They're his kids too Haley."

"That's funny he said the same thing." She chuckled lightly.

"Well all Scotts think alike." She smirked.

"I just --part of me doesn't trust him, after all we've been through I don't know if this time will be different."

"Don't worry Hal, it will be, after all, I am his sister and I know. He's changing or at least he's trying. If you can't trust him ---trust me on this. My brother is a good guy. He just has a hard head that's all." Haley simply nodded.

"Thanks Lily, for everything." Haley spoke softly.

"No problem, now let's go before we miss our flight and piss Brooke off." They both looked at each other and laughed.


	4. Three

Hello Everyone! I wanted you all to see what Naley's offspring look like hehe. So, I posted them on a blog found under my profile : )

Enjoy the next chapter, I plan to finish this story from those who have read it over at the rivercourt : )

* * *

**Underneath Impulsive Reflections **

Chapter three.

You come to love not by finding the perfect person, but by seeing an imperfect person perfectly.  
~ Sam Keen

_"Oh I'm so sorry." She said turning her head to look at the person she jolted into. It was a guy, a tall guy with a white dress shirt and black jacket from what she perceived. She gazed up from his clothed chest to see a pair of attractive blue eyes and an engaging smirk to match staring down at her. She recognized that smirk—her boyfriend gave her that smirk. She looked into his eyes and just for that moment she was lost in them._

_Haley continued to gaze in this young man's eyes. There was just something about him, something mesmerizing. His eyes looked so mysterious, so revealing. He stared back at her with a sly smirk plastered on his lips. He was that enigmatic silence in a dream. She snapped out of her trance, blinking twice, when she heard a feminine voice calling her name. She quickly averted her eyes to the ground, her cheeks a glowing pink of embarrassment, her loosely curled hair falling in her face. She kept her eyes on the ground as she walked passed him, never looking back, but he did, he looked back._

_He watched this untainted girl. Her eyes were so pure. Her face was so flawless yet imperfect---making her completely impeccable. He was intrigued. He turned around, took a deep breath, and continued on his way in the crowd, placing his large hands in his pockets._

_"Hey, there you are!! I've been looking for you everywhere…...Okay maybe not everywhere, however I asked your brawny boy, but he's totally into his game so he totally ignored me." Peyton rolled her eyes._

_"I--- I was just---around." Haley smiled._

_"Don't lie, it looked to me like someone was falling in love at first sight." Peyton said looking at the guy Haley was previously entranced with._

_"What? No" Haley crinkled her eye brows._

_"Don't play stupid with me smart girl. I may be insipid at school, but when it comes to attraction I'm so intelligent…. Now as I was saying that tall dark haired sexy guy. I didn't see his face, but if he looks as good as he does from behind then…."_

_"P. Sawyer don't even finish that." Haley chuckled. "I just, he, I, he was in my way, that's all…"_

_"Yeah, sure—you were having eye sex with him. Just remember that you have a boyfriend. A very popular, handsome, and jockish boyfriend, you don't want to piss off your mom."_

_"How did we jump from eye intercourse to pissing off my mom…. Yes, I have a boyfriend. I wouldn't get captivated with other guys. That's just wrong. The guy just stood in my way and I was waiting for him to move. Subject over...." Haley said looking around._

_"Fine, who are you looking for? Brawny boy."_

_"Yeah."_

_"He was walking to the bathroom when I saw him." Haley nodded and took a deep breath._

_"Come on, I'm in the mood to dance." Peyton smiled, pulling Haley's arm._

_"Pey…I….."_

_"No… Hales remember tonight's theme is fun, dancing is fun." Peyton quoted with her fingers._

_"Yeah I know, but I don't feel like dancing." Haley said seriously. Peyton let out a small sigh and looked at the dance floor._

_"Well the guy you bumped into, he definitely feels like dancing…seeee…. That's a sign that you should be on the dance floor…ohh he does look good…" Peyton chuckled still gazing at the dance floor. Haley followed Peyton's gaze to see 'that' guy dancing with some blonde. Haley rolled her eyes and looked at Peyton._

_"Pey I strongly advise you to find someone who WANTS to dance maybe like him. Go intrude it's not like you haven't done it before. I just, I'm not in the mood tonight…I'm sorry. I came here…"_

_"To support your guy, I get it…but it doesn't mean you can't have fun. Look I'm gonna go dance, you do whatever your definition of fun is." Peyton shrugged walking off to the dance floor. Haley threw her hands up in defeat, but before she could speak and defend Peyton was all over some guy._

_Haley turned around and walked over to an empty table in the corner. She took a seat and 'people watched'. She wanted to have fun, but like she said she wasn't in the mood. Her boyfriend was practically ignoring her the whole night. She knew there were problems in their relationship but she wasn't strong enough to deal with them. So instead she sat back and let him walk all over her._

_He was the guy her mom required her to date, the guy she was supposed to marry, according to her mother. Besides she always dated who her mom wanted her to date._

_It didn't matter if he treated her like crap as long as he brought in the money and kept Haley in the lime light. Girls hated, but it never went to Haley's head. She liked him, she really did, but he didn't make butterflies come in her stomach every time he was in her presence. He didn't make her blush. He didn't make her laugh. Her heart didn't sing. She didn't get lost in his eyes, and she never felt weak when he touched her. She only felt weak because she didn't have a choice. She liked that he had a good heart. She admired that past all his bluff he was a sincere guy. She liked that when they were alone he would confess his deepest darkest feelings to her. She liked him as her confidant. Every day she convinced herself he was the right guy. If her mom said he was the one, then so did her sanity._

_When they first started dating he treated her like a princess. He opened doors, he paid for everything. He always smiled at her when there was nothing to smile about. Then his true colors began to show…. he was a jerk. She knew he adored her. She saw it in his deep blue eyes._

_She felt something missing in her a life, a void. Something that couldn't be explained. She felt trapped in a life she didn't have the courage to walk away from._

_Haley sat there looking at Peyton on the dance floor. She admired her so much for her independence and lightheartedness. She gazed around the room, there 'that guy' was again. He was with a different girl this time. A brunette, his arm was around her shoulder and he was whispering in her ear. The brunette was laughing and practically flaunting herself on him._

_"Hales!" Her boyfriend's voice interrupted like it always did. She looked up to see him smiling._

_"Hey, I want you to come talk to my family. My uncle wants to speak with you." He voiced possessively holding out his hand. She placed her small hand in his, as she gave him a polite smile._

_"Should I be nervous?" She chuckled apprehensively standing up._

_" Nah you know they're all cool." He smirked looking down at her. They made their way through the crowd to an immense cubicle in the corner, where Lucas and his uncle were seated. They were both laughing and smiling. Haley's boyfriend wrapped an arm around her protectively as they stopped in front of the cubicle._

_"Uncle Dan here she is…." He arrogantly smiled as if she were his possession. Both the guys turned their heads, stopping all motion, and Haley promptly felt nervous. The tall, muscular, dark- haired man stood up as a smile graced his lips, a smile of arrogance, a smile like her boyfriends. She already met Dan Scott. When Haley and her boyfriend first officially began dating, she would often go over his house for dinner. They always ended up on the subject of sports. Haley would sit back and listen not saying a word. She didn't know much about sports, but she did know "The Scotts" were very competitive people. They always treated her with respect and for that she respected them._

_"Hello Haley…" He spoke politely._

_"Hi Mr. Scott" Haley voiced attentively. She looked up at her boyfriend for approval and he sent her an authorized grin._

_"So, my nephew tells me you graduated today…congratulations...I still can't believe he was able to pull off a smart cultivated girl" Dan chuckled lightly. "I talked to your parents they're very proud. Did my nephew make it to your graduation?"_

_"Actually I didn't go, I didn't think it was necessary."_

_"Accomplishments are always momentous Ms. James." He smiled. Haley nodded in understanding and half smiled._

_"Hey Haley" Lucas greeted standing up. " It's nice to see you again…congrats on graduating. My little bro over here should take a few notes from you"_

_"Thank you" Haley smiled._

_"Is Peyton here?" Lucas asked. Peyton and Lucas had a fling, yeah that was the word to describe it. They had chemistry when it came to sex and for that they were each other's booty call._

_"Yeah, she's around here somewhere. You know Peyton." Haley chuckled._

_"So what are your plans now?" Dan asked._

_"I actually got accepted to Yale, so I start next fall. I'm really excited." Haley smiled._

_"That's wonderful Ms. James."_

_"And here he comes, the arrogant jock himself." Haley's boyfriend smirked. She looked at her boyfriend and followed his gaze to…_

_" Haley this is my cousin Nathan Scott. He just moved here from Charlotte last week. He's going be the new starter on my basketball team this year at Tree Hill." Nathan was the guy she bumped into. Nathan was the guy that enraptured her. No wonder his smirk was so familiar, he was a Scott. All Scotts had the same smirk._

_She extended her hand._

_"It's nice to meet you Nathan." She said politely. He captured her hand in his softly. He didn't shake it, he just held it effortlessly._

_"Nice to meet you too Haley" He continued to hold her hand. They fit so perfectly, so naturally, unlike her boyfriend who took effort. She once again snapped out her trance and pulled her hand away._

_"This is my son Haley, the one I told you about." Dan said proudly._

_"Ohhh" Haley said with a mannerly nod. If this was Dan Scott's son, then this boy was clearly trouble from what she heard. All though Dan adored and favored him, other people seemed to think differently.  
_"Hales hun wake up… we're here." Emma voiced hitting Haley's arm lightly over and over again. Haley opened her eyes and looked around. She came back to the realization she was in a plane. She blinked a few times and gasped. She hated when she had those recurrent dreams, although they were more recollections of her past. She didn't know why all the sudden these memories were flooding her brain, but she knew they were for a reason. Of course she still loved Nathan, but to dream of him every time she shut her eyes was beginning to scare her.

"Hales are you feeling okay, you look a little pale." Emma asked fretful touching Haley's forehead.

"Yeah…I'm okay, or I will be as soon as I get this over with." Haley chuckled lightly. Emma nodded with morose eyes looking down at Haley. Haley didn't say anything she just dismissed the look all together. She knew that look of disappointment and she didn't feel like explaining her decision all over again.

"What were you dreaming about?" Emma smiled bringing tranquility to the situation.

"Your patronizing older brother." Haley rolled her eyes sitting up.

"Reminiscing?"

"Yeah" Haley said just above a whisper. "And it's not a good thing."

"Maybe it's your conscience telling you, you should have told your family the truth."  
"Em please…."

"Hales are you sure you want to go through with this…I mean I know this needs to be done, but wouldn't you rather have your kids here…or even Nathan…they should know. This is really consequential and stupid of you not to tell them."

"Em…"

"I understand Haley why you don't want certain people to know, I really do but…"

"But nothing, Emma please I really don't want to discuss this right now. Let's not make it a big deal okay?"

"But it is a big deal Haley. It's a hit or miss situation, and that's reality…you know what…fine" Emma concluded, crossing her arms. "I just don't want to get blamed by my nieces and nephews. Even my brother if something goes wrong with you. I don't want to carry that burden of guilt because I decided to keep my mouth shut for once."

"It won't, you won't."

"How can you be sure? I mean nothings guaranteed here." Haley didn't say anything she just turned her head and looked out the window. Nothing was guaranteed, but she had  
faith and so far her faith had carried her a long way. Tears began to form in Emma's eyes and she quickly wiped them away with her hand. She was scared and now that they were closer to their destination the reality of the situation began to reveal itself.

~*~

_"Love me when I least deserve it, because that's when I really need it."_

1……  
2…...  
3…...  
4…...  
5…...  
6……  
7……  
8 (ding)

The elevator doors glided opened.

Nathan stepped out the elevator doors adjusting his tie. Usually when he adjusted his tie, it was a sign of tenseness and bitterness. He wasn't having a good morning. Why? For one, most of his kids hated him with a passion, and the other his ex-wife trusted him. Normally that wouldn't bother him, but for some reason today it did.

_**"Nathan please don't break their hearts, I'm trusting you."  
**_  
Those words rang through his head like a popular chorus from a song. They burned through his heart like a shot of Tequila.

He felt pressure, and Nathan Scott never feels pressure. Why was it so hard for him to satisfy his own kids? He always knew how to appease people, but with his kids he didn't know how. However, he also knew how to infuriate people as well. He didn't know what to say or how to debate the facts, probably because the facts were authentic.

" Good morning Mr. Scott. Mr. Johnson called. He wants to talk to you about his case. He said call him asap he wants to divorce his wife so he can jump into a new marriage with ditzy Mindy." The reception woman greeted with a smile and slight chuckle.

"Morning Nancy" He said dimly ignoring everything else she said.

"Would you like your daily energizer you look drained."

"That sounds good right about now." Nathan gasped. Nancy reached under her desk and pulled out a red Gatorade. That was Nathan's morning chemical stimulus ever since he was a little boy. When he used to play basketball that was all he drank.

"Here you go sir…I even found the right flavor this time." Nancy had been working for Nathan for 10 years. She was 45 years old. She knew about Nathan's relationship issues. She knew about the wall he put up, she knew about his stubborn acts. She knew about his women on the side, and she knew about his kids. Nancy knew Nathan inside and out. She knew his faults and his fears. She knew why he put up a shield, and most of all she knew he still loved Haley more than anything.

" Thanks." Nathan walked into his office and sat down in his large black leather chair. He looked around the colossal room, the room he had been sitting in everyday for 10 years. The excuse he used for not being with his family. He buried himself in work every day. The office was like a mini habitation. He looked on his desk, no pictures, no memories, no illustrations from his kids. He stood up and looked out the window at all the tall buildings around his. He felt like a horrible man. He felt inferior. He had no hints or symbols of love in his office. Most working men loved their families, flaunted their families to their co-workers and friends, but not him. People knew him as a bachelor not a father or husband.

"Mr. Scott your cousin Brian is on line 1." Nancy spoke through the videophone. Nathan turned around and glanced at the receiver, a flabbergasted expression on his face.

_What did he want?_- he thought. The last time he spoke to Brian was 1 year ago after his divorce from Haley. Actually, they didn't really communicate, it was more of a confrontation over Haley at some random bar. It didn't help the fact that Brian had Haley's heart first.

You see before Haley came into the picture, Brian and Nathan were always in competition since they were children. Competition was just in the Scott blood. Brian's older brother is Lucas. When Lucas was 5 years old and Brian was 3 years old, their parents Keith Scott and Debra Scott died in a car crash. Nathan's father Dan Scott had gained sole custody of both boys and he raised them under his wing. He raised them to be fierce challengers in sports and everything else in their life. Failing was not accepted in the Scott household. It was either about winning or prevailing. Dan always picked apart the boys. He wanted them to be athletic like he was. He wanted them to be perfect. Lucas played football all throughout his maturity, and Brian and Nathan both played basketball.

Nathans parents divorced when he was 12 years old and his mother Karen Scott had moved him and his siblings to a wealthy area in Charlotte. Dan resided in Tree Hill with Lucas and Brian. Nathan would often visit his father and when he did, Dan constantly put the boys through vigorous rivalry. The boys always tried to get better PPG's meaning point average per game in basketball. They won MVP awards and they were in the newspaper practically all the time. They always tried to be better than one another and impress Dan.

Then when Nathan was 16 he moved back to Tree Hill with Dan because his mother couldn't handle his bad boy behavior anymore. Nathan and Brian competed over girls, sports, exercising, eating, professions, currency, etc. Whatever they could tussle over, they essentially did. When they became men the competition became fiercer. They began to clash, and jealousy erupted between them. Brian was jealous of Nathan's marriage and family, and Nathan was jealous of Brian's career. Brian was a professional basketball player who started for the Charlotte Hornets. That was the only thing he held over Nathan, he made it and Nathan didn't, but then again he didn't know the truth. He only knew the lie that Nathan told everyone.

When Nathan obtained the all time trophy, glass was shattered and unexpected reflections were seen from all different angles.

Haley James was the reflection of impeccability, she was the all time trophy, she was honor, and gracefulness. Brian had Haley, but like most guys he didn't realize what he had until he lost it. It was the same with Nathan. Haley was more than a competition to the Scott boys she was glory. She had both of their hearts in the palm of her hand and she didn't even know it, but the only guy who had her heart was Nathan and he didn't know that either.

When Nathan and Haley got together, Brian still tried to pursue her. It didn't matter to him…she was like a pain killer he just had to have even though the pain was too strong to cure.

To sum it up.

Two Scott boys desired the same girl. Now two Scott men were in love with the same woman.

There's a difference.

"Tell him I'm busy."

"He says it's important."

"Tell him I'll get back to him."

"Okay."

He continued to gaze out the window.

~*~

_"So Brian, how long have you guys been dating? You never mentioned you had a girlfriend." Nathan sneered, while looking back and forth at Haley and him. Brian was the birthday boy, he was Haley's boyfriend, and he was the all time jerk._

_"I don't know." Brian shrugged as if it wasn't a big deal._

_"8 months." Haley uttered looking up at him._

_"Wow, that's the longest relationship my cousin has ever been in. Way to go Bri" Nathan mocked._

_"And yours is what, like a week. Oh wait you never had a serious relationship" He shot back._

_"Ha ha very funny. Is that what you call it serious? What did MY dad set up this whole relationship thing to make you look smart. It's not working you still look… tedious compared to me that is." Nathan ridiculed with a phony smile._

_"Didn't your mom send you down here because she got sick of you? Now I see why." Brian smirked._

_"Whatever." Nathan sneered._

_"Well at least my average PPG is better than yours." Brian smirked. PPG stood for points per game._

_"Yeah...keep telling yourself that." Nathan smirked._

_"Oh I will, I'm just stating the facts."_

_"And that will change once I'm on the team." Nathan loved to have the last word._

_"As you can tell Ms. James we have comedians and competitors in the family." Dan commented. A smile graced Haley's lips as a light shade of pink stained her cheeks. Brian glanced down at her with a vain expression and Nathan gazed at her with an enticing expression on his face._

_"I have to go socialize, come find me later?" Brian said kissing Haley on the cheek. She nodded and watched him walk away with Lucas._

_"Well I'm going to do the same. Ms. James it was nice seeing you again."_

_"You too Mr. Scott" Dan walked away leaving Nathan and Haley standing there by themselves. Haley kept the distance between them. Nathan could see Haley was nervous, and he liked it. He liked the power._

_"He's a jerk, why do you let him treat you like that." Nathan asked after seconds of silence._

_"Like what." Haley inquired with furrowed eye brows._

_" You let him walk all over you like its nothing."_

_"Excuse me but you don't know anything about Brian and I."_

_"That's true, but it's obvious you guys aren't perfect."_

_"Nothing is perfect... that's why pencils have erasers."_

_"Then erase him." Nathan smirked. Haley glanced at him then turned away. Nathan could see she was uncomfortable, he could see the uneasiness._

_"It's not good to judge a book by its cover." Nathan suddenly voiced._

_"What are you talking about?" Haley asked dumbfounded._

_"You, by the way your acting I can tell your judging me by what you think you know."_

_"Let me guess I have no idea."_

_"You don't…I just figure people that go through life judging people are usually pretty miserable themselves. So I just let it go." He shrugged._

_"I am not miserable." Haley scowled. She could not believe he called her miserable. He had a lot of nerve._

_"Oh I didn't say you were. I said people. So you admit you judged me then"_

_"I—I didn't judge you, I just don't know you." The truth was, she was judging him. She had heard so many bad things about him, she couldn't help but assume._

_"Sure whatever you believe"_

_"But aren't you doing what you just critiqued me for? Your assuming and you don't know me at all."_

_"I guess we both misjudged." He promised._

_"No because that would mean we know each other and we don't."_

_"Well I guess that's going to have to change." He smirked. Haley looked at him for a moment then walked away. She couldn't believe how egotistical he was. She would think he knew better since she belonged to his very own cousin, but he didn't._

"Now that face and that motion means you're thinking about Haley…what happened?" Nancy genuinely asked standing at the door.

"I'm not thinking about Haley actually." Nathan said continuing to stare out the large glass window.

"Why are you here Nathan, is it your guilt?" Nancy asked walking further into his office and closing the door. When she called him by his first name, he knew she was getting into her therapeutic mode.

"No…because it's my law firm and it's my job to take care of this place. I don't need this right now Nancy. " He said obscurely.

"No your job is to be a father to all those amazingly beautiful children you have. Don't ruin presumably the last chance you have to be their father."

"It's not that simple, besides I didn't ask you."

"Yes you did Nathan in your own egotistical way. You've worked very hard to make this the finest law office in North Carolina. I know that, your family knows that, and your friends know that. The same energy you put into this law firm you need to put into your kids. Deep down they love you Nathan, they're just scared ….like you." Nancy honestly smiled.

"Scared of what though?"

"That's your duty to find out."

"How am I supposed to find out if they won't talk to me"

"It takes time, you have to be patient with them. Being a father takes patience. Prove to them you deserve an opportunity to love them and gain their love in return." Nathan looked at Nancy then turned his head back to the window. He was shutting down again. He always shut down when people were honest and he was unjust.

"Look I didn't ask for your advice Nancy, now who else called." He said sternly.

"Fine be stubborn, just make sure you call your cousin Brian back. This feud you guys have is stupid. It's time to be a man Nathan Scott, with every aspect of your life." And with that Nancy walked out the office.

~*~

"I want Mommy!" Gracie screamed wiggling in Hannah's arms.

"Well she's not here!" Hannah voiced.

"I want daddy!"

"He's not here either!"

"Shut her up!" Jamie yelled from his room. Hannah rolled her eyes and held Gracie in her arms.

"Shhhh, come on Gracie please calm down." Hannah said agitated.

"Maybe you can feed her a bottle." Alyssa sarcastically said flipping through a magazine.

"Funny Lyss, but she's not an infant." Hannah rolled her eyes.

"Call daddy." Sophia interrupted.

"No!" Hannah and Alyssa said in unison. Sophia rolled her eyes and walked off to the kitchen.

"Do you think mommy made it yet." Logan asked Hannah.

"I don't know, she said she would call when she got there." Hannah instantly noticed the sadness on Logan's face. "Don't worry little guy. I bet she'll call in like a couple of hours. That's the last thing she would forget." Hannah said rubbing Logan's head.

~*~

"Mr. Scott a woman named Kelly Reed is on line one." Nancy's voice rang through the speaker.

"Greatttt" He grunted. Kelly Reed was the most irritating woman Nathan had ever come in contact with. She started off as his client and ended up as his fuck buddy.

"Tell her I'm occupied… throughout eternity." He spoke in the speakerphone. Why couldn't women understand sex was just sex. It wasn't love or commitment with him. The only woman he ever made love with was Haley and that was the only woman he wanted to make love to. The other women were just moments of amoral satisfaction.

"Okay…hey Mr. Scott you've been here for 5 hours now don't you think it's time to go home to your kids."

"I still have a lot to do." Nathan pushed the off button on the speakerphone and continued to bury himself in paperwork.

~*~

"I called Brooke on her cell but she didn't pick up." Emma uttered.

"I guess we'll just surprise her." Haley shrugged. They were now in a taxicab on their way to Brooke's house.

~*~

"Thank you." Haley said handing the cab driver money. They grabbed their bags and walked up to the white picket fence surrounding the large cinnamon and white colored house. At the same time, they both looked up at the house obliviously. In the small distance from the upstairs, they noticed Brooke throwing clothes all over the front lawn screaming insanity. Randomly on the front lawn was broken furniture, portraits, and garments.

"What the hell is going on?" Emma voiced just below a whisper.

Emma and Haley looked at each other then walked briskly into the house as the front door stood wide open.

"They're upstairs." A youthful voice uttered from the living room couch.

"Hey Abby, sweetie what's going on." Haley asked the little girl. Abigail Scott was Brooke's daughter. She was 11 years old and she had no characteristics of her mother. She was very mature and quiet for her age unlike her mother who was quite the opposite for being 32 years old.

"Mommy told me to wait down here and watch TV." Abigail said.

"Where's your brother." Emma asked.

"With my grandparents" She turned around and continued to watch TV.

"I guess we're having a change of plans." Emma voiced softly.

Haley and Emma walked upstairs briskly. In the process of getting closer, the yelling became louder, Brooke's voice overpowering Lucas'. Haley opened the door to the master bedroom to see Brooke yelling and throwing things at her husband Lucas Scott. Lucas was 34, a professional football player, and Nathan's cousin. Their room looked as if a tornado hit it, though it was practically empty because half of the stuff was on the front lawn.

"I hate you, you son of a bitch and I mean that literally! God Lucas, you're such a lying ass hole" Brooke punched him on the chest. "I trusted you with all my heart. I LOVED YOU WITH ALL MY HEART AND SOUL! You promised…." She was getting choked up. "You broke that promise. You tore our marriage apart like you do everything in your life! I should've known. I should've listened to all those voices telling me loving you was wrong!" Brooke yelled throwing a shoe at Lucas.

"Ouch! Damn it Brooke, I said I'm sorry, just listen please, let's just…"

"No I'm done listening! Sorry isn't good enough this time Lucas Scott…you're just like the rest of the men in your family!"

"Brooke just listen…" Lucas tried.

"You made me look like a fool Lucas."

"Brooke I never meant to—"

"What hurt me! Well you didn't, so don't worry. You just made me stronger!" Brooke punched Lucas again, but this time in the face.

"Hey! I'd really love to stay and see you kick my cousin's ass Brooke, but it's obvious we're not staying here. So what are the plans?" Emma interrupted.

"My parent's house; we'll stay at my parent's house. Aidan is already there. There's just one more thing I have to do." Brooke ran her hand through her hair and picked up the bat lying on the floor.

"Broooooke…" Haley voiced apprehensively, but she didn't listen she walked right passed them and harshly hit the wedding picture of her and Lucas sitting on the table-board.

"Okay I'm done." Brooke threw the bat on the ground and took a deep breath. She picked up her luggage and sadly yet zestfully smiled at Emma and Haley leaving Lucas there perplexed.

"I'm ready." Brooke nodded. "And Lucas…make sure your people don't leak this to the press. I don't feel like being the laughing subject-matter of the world." And with that she walked out the door.

"Gosh you just continue to give the guys in our family a bad name" Emma chuckled shaking her head as she walked out the door.

Lucas arched his back and turned his head away from Haley.

"I guess marriage isn't enough to keep a man faithful." Haley whispered. "I expected more from you Luke, we all did." She looked at Lucas one last time then proceeded to walk out the door.

~*~

"Mr. Scott your daughter is on line 3." Nancy's voice rang through the speakerphone.

"Really?" Nathan asked surprised. To be truthfully honest Nathan couldn't focus on his work. The whole time he kept thinking about his family, the family Haley built. The way they all hated him with a passion burned a whole in his heart. So to hear that one of his kids called him was sort of a scare.

"Yep."

"Uhhh which one?"

" Little miss Sophia."

"All right.. "Nathan pushed line 3. "Hey sweetie" He genuinely voiced.

"Hey daddy, can you come home?—Gracie won't stop crying, we need you here daddy."

_We need you here._

To hear those words from his child's mouth was breathtaking. He wasn't expecting to hear the sound of urgency from his kids especially for him. He felt nervous, usually Haley handled all their wants and needs.

" Ummm, James or Hannah can't stop her from crying." Nathan pathetically asked.

"No, she wants you daddy. She said so."

"---Okay, all right...I'll be home in a few minutes."

"I love you daddy. Don't worry."

"I love you too sweetie." It was as if Sophia could read his mind. It was as if she could feel the uneasiness in his heart. Sophia was always the one to forgive her daddy. She loved him and no one could change that not even Nathan himself. No matter how many times he didn't come home. No matter how many times Haley and Nathan fought. No matter how many times he screwed up, Sophia always told him she loved him. She always singled herself out to let him know she wasn't giving up on him. She always told him not worry. Nathan never understood why she was so caring, but then it hit him. She was just like her mother. She was nothing like him and that was most likely a good thing. She wasn't stubborn, she was unhesitating.

"Nancy take all my calls for me, I'm going home."

"Will do Mr. Scott."

~*~

Brooke walked into her daughters room and hurriedly packed a suitcase full of clothes and belongings.

"Brooke are you all right?" Haley asked gently pushing strands of hair behind her ear.

" Let's not make this about me okay…let's just go to my parents. We don't want to be late." Brooke said walking passed Haley with both suitcases in her hands.

"Brooke…"

"Haley please not right now…." Brooke walked speedily down the stairs and into the living room.

"Mommy is everything okay." Abby asked hopping off the couch.

"Yeah baby everything's okay we're just going to stay at grandma and grandpa's house for a while"

"Why?" Abby pleaded with sad eyes. "Is daddy coming?"

"No baby, daddy's not coming…" Brooke kneeled down noticing the disappointment on her daughters face. "Ab—"

"I don't want to go…please mommy don't make me go…please, he didn't mean it." Abby cried although she had no idea what was going on.

Brooke didn't say anything she just seized her daughters hand and walked out the door, Haley and Emma trailing behind.

"Mommy…"

"Abigail don't argue with me, just get in the car!" Brooke demanded.

" I hate you!" Abby screamed slamming the car door.

Brooke was strong, that was her best and worst quality. She never showed her emotions or her heart to make herself seem weak. Lucas was the first guy to open her heart to love. He opened her heart to feel and share emotions she never thought were possible.

Haley observed Brooke the whole ride and she didn't show any sign of damage, but then again she never did.

When they arrived at Brooke's parents house Abigail quickly got out the car and ran into the house. Emma got out the car soon after to check on Abigail and Haley sat in the car waiting for Brooke to rupture at any moment. She wanted her to know she was there.

Brooke didn't say anything she just sat in her seat and stared into emptiness. They sat in silence. Brooke felt the tears well up in her eyes, making her vision blurry, but she refused to blink. A few tears began to slide down her face and she didn't make a move to wipe them away. She just let them fall aimlessly and miserably down her cheeks. All the anger, all the pain was finally let free in the shape of misery through tears. Haley held out her hand to Brooke and she grabbed it linking their hands together. No words were spoken because none were needed. Brooke closed her eyes to Haley's strength as silent tears slid down her cheeks. Haley didn't cry, instead she watched as Brooke broke down the walls she had built to shield herself. They didn't speak, Haley didn't ask questions. She just sat there giving Brooke what she needed—comfort.

"It wasn't supposed to turn out this way… it was suppose to be better. For both of us" Brooke cried.

"I know sweetie, I know." Haley pulled Brooke into a hug letting her weep on her shoulder. Tears fell down her cheeks as she realized Brooke was right.

"I just feel….humiliated." Brooke cried in a whisper. Haley knew the feeling all too well.

~*~

Nathan opened the door to his condominium to see Hannah and Sophia sitting on the couch watching TV and Alyssa sitting at the table drawing.

Hannah looked up to the sound of the door opening and rolled her eyes at the sight of her estranged dad.

"Hey girls" Nathan uttered placing his brief case on the table.

"Hi daddy" Sophia smiled. She walked up to Nathan and gave him a hug.

"Did you call him Soph?!" Hannah stood up in a huff.

"Yes I did, get over it, he's here now….he's trying."

"Whatever, you think you know him Soph but you don't…we all don't know him at all….You can go back to work— Gracie's not crying anymore." Hannah sneered crossing her arms.

"Well I don't want to go back to work smart ass, I want to stay here. Look you don't have to like me, but you will respect me. Whether you like it or not I'm still your father and I always will be." Nathan didn't know what possessed him to stand up for himself, but whatever it was he was proud he did.

"Wow what encouraging words. Why couldn't you think of them sooner when we needed you the most?" Hannah sarcastically spoke then walked off down the hall with her arms crossed. Nathan took a deep breath then looked over at Alyssa. This was definitely going to take patience.

"Do you have something to say too?" He shrugged.

"Surprisingly…no." Alyssa said walking down the hall.

"Alright, now where's Gracie."

"She's in her room." Sophia said.

"Okay." He nodded. Nathan didn't move he just stood there locked in his place.

"Daddy, you can go."

"Riiight…uh what do I say." Nathan asked his little girl. Sophia smiled and grabbed her father's hand. Guiding him and helping him progress. He just needed the encouragement and push.

"She's sleeping on your bed." Sophia whispered. Nathan slowly pushed the door open, careful not to wake Gracie.

"She always sleeps on the right side of the bed, even at home."

"Why?"

"I don't know." Sophia shrugged. Nathan walked over to Gracie and caressed her cheek with his thumb. He suddenly knew why she liked to sleep on the right side.

"—She use to come into the room at night when your mom and I were still together. When she was scared, she would cry and I would tell her there was nothing to fear because she was always safe in my arms. She would always cuddle up on the right side with me. I would watch her until she fell asleep. Just admiring her and thanking God for her. I would watch her breathe and I wondered how it was possible for something to be so good." He remembered. Nathan snapped out of his trance and looked over at Sophia who just stood there with an angelic presence.

"We all felt safe in your arms daddy, when you were there. We never doubted you, you just doubted yourself." Sophia half smiled, she stood there a brief moment longer then walked out the door. Nathan watched Sophia leave the room and tears began to form in his eyes. She was right. It seemed everyone was right these days, but him. He hated those days. He took off his shoes then sat on the bed next to Gracie stroking her soft chubby cheek. Her eyes began to stir open and she slowly beamed at the sight of her daddy.

"Hey baby." He gently smiled.

"Hi daddy" She sat up and hugged him. "I missed you very very much."

"I missed you too very very much."

"Will you read to me."

"Of course I will, what do you want me to read."

"Snow white." She handed him the book that was lying beside her.

"Snow white it is." He smiled. What Nathan was starting to realize was the daddy thing just came naturally without force or worry.

~*~

After Nathan was done reading to Gracie she fell asleep on the right side of the bed. He stayed and watched her for a while, but he knew he had to face the rest of his kids sooner or later. He walked down the hall and stopped at Jamie's room. Nathan knew he had to have 'the talk' sooner than later. He didn't know what he was going to say, but he knew he had to do it because Haley asked him to.

He knocked on the door and when he didn't get a response he opened it. James was sitting at his desk sketching and listening to his ipod. Nathan walked behind him and looked down at his art work. He was really good-Nathan thought. He had no idea James had such an artistic ability.

James turned around to see Nathan standing above him and he quickly shut his illustration book and took off his earphones.

"Can I help you" He said derisively.

"Sorry I didn't….yeah, ummm, your uh …your artwork is amazing I had no idea you could draw. I guess you take after your Aunt Peyton." He chuckled but James wasn't laughing. "Your uh mom wanted me to talk to you about…sex."

"I don't need you talk to me about sex."

"Well I'm your dad, I think I'm supposed to have this talk with you." Nathan chuckled.

"Well you thought wrong, you're not my dad because my dad walked out on me a long time ago."

"Look James I'm going to tell you the same thing I told your sister, you don't have to like me but you have to respect me. Whether you like it or not I'm your father and that won't change. Now we're going to have this sex talk." Nathan cleared his throat. "First off….are you ummm, are you sexually…having…doing…sex?"

"What?"

"You know sex is a big deal, it has consequences."

"And I'm a good example of that huh?" James scornfully chuckled.

"Jamie sex is big, it's important and…yeah it's good in the moment, really good, but that's beside the point, it's…it's not good so don't do it. Just say no."

"Why don't you practice what you preach."

"Are you a virgin?" Nathan ignored his comment.

"Are you?" He shot back sarcastically.

"James…"

"Yes okay, is that what you want to hear."

"No I want to hear the truth."

"Well since this a truthful moment, why are doing this? Why are you trying to be a father now, when you haven't even attempted before."

"Because I want to make things right, now your turn."

"...…yes I'm still a virgin."

"Good, good…sex is sex so stay away from it. It can be harmful like drugs." Nathan didn't know what to say, he just let the words flow out his mouth, which probably wasn't a good thing.

"It's not because I don't want to, it's because Brian already had the talk with me. He's been more like a dad to us than you've ever been." He smirked. "Just please leave my room." Nathan flinched. There Brian was again always trying to take disposition.

Nathan stood up. "I'm sorry James, I really am..but I'm not giving up on you or any of you for that matter. So just accept it…I'm your father, not Brian." And with that he walked out the door.

James turned around and put his earphones back on.

~*~

"Is she okay?" Emma whispered.

"She will be. Its Brooke, she's the strongest person I know" Haley slightly smiled. They were sitting on the porch of Brooke's parent's house, while Brooke was upstairs sleeping. "I'm going to call my kids, I'll be right back." She stood up and walked to the other side of the porch.

~*~

Ring! Ring! Ring!

"I got it!" Logan yelled grabbing the phone. "Hello?" He said anxiously.

"Heyyy, how's my boy doing?" Haley smiled into the phone.

"Hi mom! I'm good and you? How was your flight? Good I hope."

"I'm good the flight was good, I just miss you all so much." She had tears welling in her eyes.

"We miss you too." Logan said.

Nathan watched as the phone was being passed around. He noticed all the smiles that graced their faces. He knew those smiles and he knew only Haley could give a smile like that without even knowing it. Haley was like a perfume you couldn't pour on others without getting a few drops on yourself.

"Dad mommy wants to talk to you." Logan said handing Nathan the phone. Nathan walked to the other room.

"Hello?" He was actually happy to hear from her.

"Hey." She sounded so pure.

"Hey" Why didn't you just ask how she was first-Nathan thought.

"How's everything? Are they treating you okay?" She chuckled.

"Yeah it's all…fine. How are you?"

"Good, look uh I didn't talk to James. I know he won't talk to me, just look out for him okay? He's more troubled than you see. And by the sound of your voice, I can tell they're giving you a hard time."

"Nah nothing I can't handle. Ya know I think I kinda messed James up." Nathan lightly chuckled.

"No I helped too" She chuckled "…he's our first born Nathan, just let him know you're there. Let him know he's still special. He needs you, they all do. Trust yourself okay. Don't doubt because if you do then they will too." Nathan nodded into the phone. She always gave such wise words.

"Are you okay Haley…you sound…different."

"Just tired—I'll probably call tomorrow so…"

"Yeah, yeah have a good night, I hope the business meeting goes good tomorrow."

"Me too…" He didn't know the truth and it was killing her that she didn't tell him. "Bye Nathan."

"Bye Haley." There was still so much more he wanted to say, but he couldn't find the words.

Haley hung up the phone and walked back over to Emma.

"How are they?"

"Good, I just wish Jamie wasn't so angry."

"I think we all do, but he's a kid, he'll get over it"

"I hope so, I just hope Nathan gets through to him."

"He will." Just then Abigail came outside and walked over to the swing set.

"I'll go." Haley whispered tapping Emma's leg. When she walked over to Abby she sat in the seat next to hers.

"What you lookin at girlie?" Haley smiled.

"My dad and I" She showed Haley the picture. "He didn't come after me. He just let her take me away from him." She didn't cry, she just stared at the picture. Haley didn't know what to say.

"He was supposed to come after me." She looked into Haley's eyes, and all Haley saw was grief. She knew the little girl had been through a lot. She didn't know the whole situation but it didn't sound good.

"Aunt Haley—I overheard my mom talking with you on the phone and I know why you came up here." Haley looked down at her hands sitting lifelessly on her lap. She suddenly felt ashamed. "I won't tell." Abby whispered. Haley grasped Abby into a hug.

"Thank you." She whispered so softly only the wind could hear. She knew it was wrong to have a little kid carry such a burden, but in her heart it was the right thing to do.


	5. Four

Underneath Impulsive Reflections

Chapter Four

_Memory is a way of holding onto the things you love, the things you are, the things you never want to lose. ~from the television show The Wonder Years_

_Haley knocked on the door to the Scott household. She decided to surprise Brian since she didn't spend any quality time with him at his birthday party. Last night when she had walked away from Nathan, she looked for Brian, but as usual he was busy with his basketball buddies and groupies. So as routine, she tagged along. Now, on this lovely morning, she just wanted to spend time with him alone. She wanted to spend time with her boyfriend, the guy who was nice when no one was around._

Suddenly the door slowly opened and Nathan's face appeared.

"Great" She thought audibly in a low irritated voice.

"So you decided to take me up on that offer." He smirked.

"No actually I came to see if my boyfriend is here? You know your cousin Brian." Nathan didn't say anything he just extended the door. She furrowed her eye brows in skepticism, then walked in.

"So Hales, did you have fun last night?" He mocked.

"It's Haley to you, and yes I did, thank you." For some reason Nathan calling her 'Hales' was uncomfortable for many reasons. It was okay when other people said it, but him…that was a negative.

"It didn't look like it. Actually it looked as if you were ….bored."

"Well I wasn't okay, anyway why were you watching me?" She said placing her hand on her hip.

"Because I was bored" He shrugged. Just then Brian came walking through the front door. Haley looked at Nathan and rolled her eyes in annoyance. She walked over to Brian who looked stunned to see her, and gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Brian asked surprised. It was obvious he just got done playing basketball. He was sweaty, and looked disheveled with his signature Jordan basketball shorts, white T, and Jordan shoes.

"I came by to see if you wanted to hang out or something. Maybe go to the movies and lunch. Or we could stay here whatever you want….you know since I didn't really get to spend time with you last night. I thought maybe we could…. my sister dropped me off so…"

"Oh I'd love to Haley J., but I have plans with the guys." He placed both his hands on her shoulders. She lowered her head in embarrassment.

"Oh—okay-- well I guess, just call me when you're not busy. I'll just—call a cab." She smiled sadly. Brian didn't say anything he just smirked and brushed his hand on her chin then walked upstairs. She didn't know why she was so weak with him. She accepted his disrespect without hesitation. She was insecure and foolish when it came to him, but then what young girl isn't when it comes to a handsome guy. She fell for his boyish antics. After all he was a Scott. She was young, and at that time, she felt he was the best thing for her, everyone said so. He was her ticket to a life of luxury and jealousy—her mother stated. Something she was supposed to want.

"I'm not busy." Nathan voiced. Haley turned around and shook her head then walked out the door. Nathan followed after her.

" Hey…wait!"

"What!" Haley spun around aggravated, her face a light shade of red. Nathan couldn't tell if she was getting ready to cry, or if she was annoyed with him. Either way she didn't seem too happy.

"Wow, a sweet girl with an edge…lets hang out." He offered.

"Does it not seem to register in your head that I am your cousins girlfriend and I want nothing to do with you!." She blew out in frustration.

"So-- he doesn't seem to care and neither do I for that matter. Besides I'm not trying to hit on you." He shrugged. Haley let out a small sigh.

"I don't even know you." She whispered looking at the ground.

"You know my name, you know my family, you know what people told you about me."

"Yeah, that makes me not want to hang out with you." She chuckled.

"Look, just as friends. I'm kinda new here. I don't really know anyone."

"What a lame excuse, you have friends here, what about all those guys you were hanging out with last night. Huh?"

"So you were watching me." He smirked. She tilted her head to the side and raised her eye brows.

"Okay, okay…look yeah I know people, I have friends here, but they're just people I'm forced to hang out with…people that make me look superior."

Haley rolled her eyes and started to walk away.

"Haley, I'm sorry, that didn't come out right." He chased after her.

"Then how was it supposed to come out." She said in disturbance.

"I don't know, they're just people I play basketball with or go to parties and get drunk with. People who only hang out with me because I'm a trust fund baby who happens to be talented at basketball….people who think they know me, but really don't .…people that hang out with me because they want popularity…. those people aren't really friends, they're just associates look— I'm not good with words, I'm just a guy…"

"Wow! A way to convince me. It's obvious you like hanging around those people, why not call them?"

"It's simple--I'm tired of people who act fake. Please, look you came all the way down here for my pain in the ass cousin who didn't even acknowledge your effort. At least hanging out with me…will give you something to do…..try something new, it can't hurt" Haley looked up at him with her big chestnut colored eyes.

"—And you have the nerve to call your cousin a pain in the ass." She chuckled. "Fine one condition, at any moment you're an idiot I'm free to bail?" She finally uttered.

"Deal" He extended his hand, and Haley shook it.

"Okay, now, what do you want to do that's appropriate." She said with furrowed eye brows.

"Whatever you want" He genuinely smirked. Brian never said that, he never asked what Haley wanted.

"How about the library." She smirked.

"The library?!"

"You said, whatever I want, or I could just call a cab--"

"No, no, all right." He nodded. "Let me get my keys." He ran into the house. Haley let out a deep breath.

What was she thinking…

~*~

"Are you looking for anything in particular sir" The young woman smiled brightly. "Sir?"

"Daddy?" Gracie pulled on his shirt.

"Huh?" Nathan wasn't paying attention, instead he was thinking of Haley, the moment when everything changed between them. "hmmm, oh, yeah, I need a really big SUV that can fit about 8 people. I actually have seven kids so I need a car that's very spacious, any suggestions? ... I just want to make this quick." Nathan asked the woman. That same day the kids were dropped off, Nathan decided to buy a new vehicle that all his kids could fit comfortably in. The four bachelor sports cars he owned didn't have enough room, and he had the money so he thought, he might as well. This was a real need not a want like all the other cars. All the kids that didn't hate him came along. Little Gracie, Sophia, and Logan. They wanted to tag along with their daddy. He was hesitant at first, but he couldn't say no to their cute little faces. The other kids stayed at home doing what they knew best…holding a grudge.

The truth was the comments his kids made earlier got to him.

It was weird how kids had that affect on adults. They weren't derisive comments, or evil at that. They were just the truth…and that's what hurt. He just wanted to prove them wrong, all those who doubted him. Yes he did own nothing but sports cars, but as much as it ached to say…he bought them when he didn't acknowledge being a father, when he put himself first before his kids. When he was living the single life, and wanted the attention. When he didn't care about his fatherly duties. Now since he was trying, he needed transportation for 7 kids. Hell, he might even need a bus. How did Haley do it? He thought.

"Oh wow, okay, well yes um, are you buying on a certain price range?"

"No." Nathan stated austerely and not concerned.

"Aright, let's go take a look then." The lady guided them around the car parking lot. "We have Expeditions, Explorers, Hummers, Excursion's…" The woman pointed around. "But personally I would recommend the new Cadillac Escalade Ford Excursion right over here…. It's made for people with large families, lots of kids in particular. It's the largest SUV and very spacious. " The young lady smiled.

"Well what do you guys think …" Nathan asked looking down at his kids.

"I like it..." Sophia shrugged.

"It's pretty." Gracie smiled.

"Yeah it's cool." Logan nodded.

"Ok then, we'll take it." Nathan looked towards the sales woman.

"Okay, wow! Do you want to know the price? Or the mileage, or the--" The woman questioned.

"No let's just get this over with." Nathan cut her off.

"You are the easiest customer I've had all day." She chuckled lightly. "Alright then follow me."

After he finished all the paperwork, he took the kids to lunch. Nathan could see they were bored in the process of his paperwork, but they tried to hide it. If he only he knew, they didn't care, as long as they were in his presence then nothing else mattered. He took them to Sally's Café. A small local diner in downtown, the same place Nathan and Haley often went when they were young and in love. The place, he first took Haley to lunch. Haley didn't call that day a date, but Nathan did. He called all their outings a date.

"Daddy can I get a cheeseburger please" Sophia asked.

"Of course anything you want." He smiled. This was going to be easy-he thought.

"I want a milkshake." Gracie said aloud.

"Sure--."

"You can't have a milkshake Gracie, you're allergic to milk." Logan added his attention on a sulking Gracie. She crossed her arms and pouted.

"Oooh—I'm sorry…I…I didn't know." Nathan said embarrassed. He felt ruthless. How could he not know what his own kid was allergic to? What kind of father doesn't know what his kids are allergic to? He came to the conclusion a very bad one.

"It's okay dad." Logan said.

"Well Gracie you can have a soda, or water, or orange juice." He offered.

"Mommy doesn't let us drink sodas, she's says they're bad for our health." Sophia said.

"Oh…okay well… to be on the safe side we'll all get water. That's fair." They all nodded.

"Hi I'm Anne and I'll be your waitress today, are you all ready to order?" An older woman with short red hair and freckles asked.

"Yes I think so…umm you guys can order first?" Nathan offered closing the menu.

"I'll take a cheeseburger, well done, with French fries please" Sophia smiled.

"I'll have a club sand which thank you." Daniel added.

"And what will it be for you little one." The woman smiled. Gracie didn't say anything, she just lowered her head.

"Usually mommy orders for her." Sophia said directing her attention towards Nathan. "She'll take chicken tenders, with French fries." Sophia voiced to the waitress.

"Okay and you sir."

" Umm, I'll take Sally's home style burger, well done, and everything on it." His eyes still on Gracie who had her head down. He didn't know what to say to make her feel better.

"Okay, coming right up…oh and by the way sir, you have really beautiful respectful kids….Its rare now a days to see that, you raised them good." She smiled then walked away. Nathan's heart sunk deep in his chest. If she only knew… Nathan slouched.

"Daddy don't feel bad, you did help raise us, in your own way. Maybe you weren't always there….I remember when I was like Gracie's age, you read me books about princess' every night, to help me fall asleep…then you would kiss my forehead and say you'll always be my little princess….I never forgot that. You told me if I really believed in fairytales one day, I would live one. And today I feel like I am, I mean being with my daddy is my fairytale. " Sophia smiled sheepishly.

"Yeah dad you didn't totally screw up…you just have to….to love us." Logan shrugged. How were they so intelligent? Nathan thought…that was all Haley's doing. He had to give it to her, she raised them well. He didn't want to feel like his kids were strangers, but in reality they were. He loved them, he truly did, but it was still awkward. He thought he knew them, but he didn't. And that stung worse than a bee sting.

Although with those remarks, they made him feel worthy. And the walls up around him were gradually coming down. Now he was even more determined.

"I really do love you guys you know that. Even if I didn't show it all the time, or when I didn't you see for an extended period of time. You guys never slipped my mind." He said averting his eyes to all three of them.

"We know." Logan nodded.

"Good, good." He cleared his throat. At least those three knew...now he had to convince the others.

~*~

_Children make you want to start life over. ~Muhammad Ali_

Monday 

"Daddy, Daddy." Gracie patted Nathan's arm. Nathan's eyes began to stir open, he looked to his side to see his youngest daughter wide awake and fully dressed in her school uniform with her hair in braided pig tails.

"Hey baby." He yawned.

"Daddy you have to take us to school." Gracie smiled. Nathan wiped his eyes then looked at the clock on his night stand.

**6:57 am**

"Shit!" Nathan voiced getting out of bed abruptly.

"Ooohhh daddyyy said a bad word." Gracie chuckled. "I'm telling Mommy."

"No princess…don't tell your mommy....I don't need her chewing my ass out."

"Oohhhh another one." Gracie chuckled covering her mouth with her small hand.

" I…I didn't…I did but, look just don't repeat it. Bad words can only be used when you're older like me and have adult stress." Gracie nodded and smiled up at her father lovingly.

"Okay." She shrugged. "So I can say bad words when I'm older?"

"Not around your mommy."

Nathan ran down the hall to see most of his kids completely dressed and ready for school. They all looked at him as he stood there getting ridiculed in silence.

"Alright you guys are ready!" Nathan clapped his hands and smiled but they all stared him insipidly. James came out of his room with the earphones to his ipod in his ears. He walked passed Nathan like he didn't exist and sat on the couch. Nathan ignored the sharp pain that struck his heart.

"Yeah daddy we're just so use to getting up early, don't worry we have like 30 minutes left. " Sophia smiled. Nathan nodded then walked back to his room as he ruffled his hair in humiliation.

"Why do you guys have to make him feel bad?" Sophia broke the silence.

"Because he deserves to feel bad" Hannah snapped.

"No he doesn't, he's still our daddy." Sophia said sadly.

"That's the problem. You're too young Soph you don't understand." Hannah rolled her eyes. "Gracie come take your asthma medicine."

~*~

"Hales come on we're going to be late!" Emma yelled from downstairs pacing back and forth.

Haley walked briskly down the stairs. "Sorry I had to call the kids and wake them up, then I had to listen to their complaining, then I had to get ready…okay I'm rambling, I'll stop."

"You're nervous aren't you?"

"Yes" Haley gasped. "It's the right thing to do Em, I know it is." Emma didn't say anything she just nodded.

"Okay guys it's time to go." Brooke popped her head in from the outside door.

"Hales are you sure this is something you want to do without anyone really knowing…I mean this is a huge risk…what if something happens…" Emma rambled.

" Em it won't, my father said he's the best doctor around and he'll make sure nothing happens."

" I don't see why you can't let your own kids know, even Nathan. They're your family. You need them."

"I don't want my kids to think they're going to lose a mother…I don't want them to freak out and not be able to live their lives…I don't want them to have pity and be nice to me and walk on egg shells because they're scared—I don't want to be scared seeing the fear in their eyes…" She started to choke up. "I need to be strong Emma….Even if that's selfish of me. I love my children more than anything, but I'm already dealing with this, I can't deal with sympathy right now. I want them to yell, scream, get mad at me, even hate me sometimes, all the things kids do to their parents without feeling…"

"At fault?"

"Remorseful" Haley finished. "Everything I do is for their own good. Its better this way."

"Who are you convincing Haley, me or yourself?" She didn't respond.

"Well they're not going to be happy if God forbid you die "

"I'm not--."

" Haley you don't know that." Emma cut her off. "God has his own plans, doctors can't predict what will happen, they can try but in the end it's up to God."

"Don't you think I know that…and I believe God will take care of me…We have to go." Haley stated walking out the door.

Emma threw her hands up in defeat. Haley knew she was being selfish, holding such a big secret, having other people hold that secret for her. She knew it was wrong, yet she couldn't bring herself to hurt her children…or even Nathan. She had to get this over with, so she could live her life again. Even if she had to do it on her own. The only stress she wanted was the stress her kids could bring. The stress, that as a mother, you hate but love at the same time. The stress of worry that a parent can't live without. She didn't know how to explain that to Emma.

~*~

Nathan finished taking all the kids to school. He gave them money for lunch, and promised to go grocery shopping after school. He had to keep in mind to pick them up at different times later on in the day. He knew if he wasn't on time, they would have another reason to hate him avidly. They all attended prestigious private schools thanks to their grandparents.

Dan and Karen Scott, in agreement with Ethan James wanted their grandchildren to prosper, and felt that to be possible through attending impressive prosperous schools. Haley really didn't have a say, she didn't object, after all it wasn't her money going into their schooling. She didn't complain, as long as they got a great education, and they learned something in the process. Everything was fine. They were all good schools and the kids seemed to like them, that's all that really mattered. The preschool that Gracie attended was even private. All the schools were somewhat connected. After Briman, you attend Temple, after Temple you attend Lumbeton, it was a tradition passed down in wealthy families, including the Scotts. They all wore different traditional uniforms.

Nathan walked helplessly in his large condominium. He threw his keys on the nearest table and dropped his body onto his large comfortable black leather couch. His home was quiet, a sound he was very familiar with. He took a deep breath and turned on the TV with the remote control. He turned to ESPN to catch up on sports.

_"After the break Brian Scott from the Charlotte Hornets will be in our studio for an all exclusive interview. As you all know Brian Scott was ranked number ten on the sexiest unattached men in America by Inhabit magazine. So stay tuned."_

"Whatever" Nathan voiced lowly and childishly. He turned the channel. No way did he want to see Brian on TV talking about his rise and fame with basketball. Listening to his arrogance was not something Nathan wanted to hear. Listening to his own arrogance was enough. He loved his cousin, but he didn't like him. In fact he couldn't stand him. How could he? Brian wanted Nathan's ex-wife with a passion so deep not even he could explain. And he wouldn't stop until he had her all to himself. To Brian it didn't matter, Haley would always be his. After all she was his girlfriend first, but Nathan won her heart. And that was something Brian never seemed to understand.

_"So why are we here?" Nathan voiced loudly._

"Sshhh." A few people uttered angrily.

"Nathan this is a library, you're supposed to be quiet or at least talk in a whisper. You act like you've never been to a library" Haley whispered.

"Once for a field trip in junior high" He shrugged. Haley shook her head.

"What, I'm just not the book type."

"I bet." She said sarcastically.

"Wait….so that's why you brought me here…so you wouldn't have to talk to me. I get it." Nathan smirked, picking up a book. "Fine, I'll just read this." He showed Haley.

"A book on Shakespeare. Nice choice." Haley nodded sitting at one of the tables, Nathan sat across from her.

"What can I say, I'm poetic." Nathan smirked. He opened the book and at first glance, all the words looked foreign to him. A few minutes had passed and Haley hadn't said a word to him. She simply sat there reading her book. It must have been interesting because she hadn't even looked up once. Not even to glance, not even to check and see if he was okay. He tried to read the book, but he didn't understand a word, so instead he just stared at the pages, and pretended.

"What are you reading?" Nathan asked breaking the silence.

"Gone With the Wind" She stated her eyes still on the book.

"Isn't that an old chick flick."

"Yea… one of the greatest romance films in history, how did you know?" He caught her attention.

"My mom has the movie. She watched it like every day and cried when I lived with her. I watched it with her once because she asked me, but it's just not my thing. I fell asleep…"

"Really? So what are you a mama's boy." Haley chuckled.

"No." Nathans cheeks reddened. He knew he shouldn't have said anything. He had to play it cool. "Truth--- maybe --Shocker?"

"Kind of."

"So what is it about since I wasn't awake to find out?"

"It's about—love. Soul mates... A young beautiful woman who falls in love with a rebellious guy. They go through all these love triangle obstacles, and end up realizing that they are meant for each other. It's really romantic."

"What happens at the end?"

"I have to read to find out."

"Haven't you seen the movie?"

"Plenty of times, but I want to pretend to be surprised."

"Sounds….cheesy." Nathan chuckled.

"Maybe to you, but to me and your mother, it's one of the greatest love stories ever written. And every time you read or watch it, you learn something new."

"I'm sure" Nathan smiled. "Um Haley, I know I said I wouldn't annoy you or whatever, but can we leave and go somewhere else."

"Like where?" She said suspiciously.

"How about we go get something to eat. I'm starving." He placed a hand on his muscular clothed stomach.

"Okay…I guess since I chose this place, you can choose the eating place, it's only fair." She smiled.

"A real smile from Haley James to Nathan Scott. Wow, I'm going remember that smile for as long as I live."

Haley shook her head and closed her book. They both stood up and walked out the library. 

Nathan still remembered that smile. She was so pure and kind-hearted back then. She still was. She gave him a chance to be himself. She listened to his heart and his words, something he'll always be grateful for. That was the day he really fell in love with her. Her smile stole his heart. To Nathan her smile was a curve that set everything straight. He missed her smile.

He shook his thoughts and walked to his room. He needed another shower. He needed to take his mind off of Haley, but he knew that wasn't possible. He felt obsessed, he felt in love, and each and every day that feeling was getting stronger. It never went away. He just hid it from the world.

His cell phone rang knocking him out of his thoughts.

"Hello?"

"Hey Nathan, its—Haley."

"Haley??…hi" He said in shock. How was it possible for him to think of her and then she calls while his thoughts belong to her? It was called fate.

"Hi, I just wanted to check in…see how things are going with the kids."

"Good." He stated simply. _Liar._

"Good, I called them this morning to wake them up, I told Gracie to wake you up too." She chuckled lightly.

"Oh she…she did. I'm sorry about that, I should've--"

"It's fine, I'm so use to it anyway, I mean waking them up. So don't worry about it. I couldn't go a day without it. So I heard you bought a new car?" She stated yet asked. Nathan cleared his throat. The awkwardness was unbearable.

"Yeah, no big deal…we needed it…I mean the kids and I."

"Yeah..."

"Haley…how are you really doing? You have that sound in your voice, like something's wrong or you want to tell me something but you're scared."

"I'm fine, really...to be truthfully honest I just wanted to hear your voice." She confessed as a sob caught in her throat. He didn't say anything. He just listened to their pain.

"I'm glad you called because I wanted to hear your voice too."

After much silence she relented… "Nathan promise me, you'll take care of our kids, promise, you'll always be there for them. Don't let them down okay, promise me."

"Hale--." He tried.

" I know you've broken promises in the past, but in the future and now they need you more than ever. They need a father." She pressed firmly.

"Haley what's wrong."

" Just promise okay. Go to every game, recital, school meeting, whatever they have. Hug them, kiss them, give them love and encouragement. Always protect them even when they think they don't need it…just promise me Nathan." She pleaded.

"I promise…Hale--"

"I have to go, so I'll call you later okay? And don't forget to pick the kids up from school…bye Nathan." She hung up quickly. He didn't even get to say a full sentence. He was worried now, he was worried about Haley. He felt something to be wrong, he just didn't know what. He was confused. They had a certain bond, no questions asked. But for the first time, he had no idea what could be wrong with her. He shook the feeling and turned on the shower.


End file.
